Dreams of Fate
by DevilintheAngel
Summary: When Dark steals an artwork, an evil force is unleashed and threatens their lives. Daisuke & Dark are forced to rescue the ones they love. But will they be able to save their lovers and...their world? DaiXSato,DarkXKrad rated for violence and the sex
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I'm not really in favorite with these kinds of pairings but…what the heck. It's so popular so I don't care.

**Koro: **You're sick.

**Disclaimer: **I know. But I just do it for the reviews you know? But I just like it wordy.

**Koro: **I have a sick author!

**Disclaimer: **Quiet you! You're in no position to say that!

**Trishi: **What's the matter?

**Koro: **We have a sick author!

**Trishi: **?

**Koro: **Run!

**Disclaimer: **--o I'm sick so sue me.

**Dreams**

**Prologue**

(Satoshi's POV)

I watched in horror as Daisuke hung limply from the white angel's grasp, dripping in blood, a mass of black feathers clinging to him and fluttering to the floor. "No Krad! What did you do!" I screamed and ran up to Krad, trying to slam against him so he could let go of Daisuke but abruptly, he vanished along with Daisuke. I searched around, frantically looking for Daisuke, but only found myself swimming in blood. It was Daisuke's own blood. I turned around sharply when suddenly he emerged before me, soaked in blood but, thank heavens, **alive**. Or was he? He opened his mouth, trying to speak to me but he suddenly disappeared again in a swirl of white feathers. White feathers that were saturated with blood.

"**NOOOOOO!**" I awoke from my dream, sweating all over. It took me a while to convince myself that it was a dream. It was all just a dream. I sat on my bed and covered my face with my hands.

Was it all just a dream? A nightmare? I was not so sure. The dream felt so real, so convincing. Would Krad actually kill Daisuke that way? I pulled off my blankets, which were drenched with my sweat and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and cupped my hands in the water, splashing my face with it. I turned the water off and gripped the edges of the sink with my hands. I could still smell Daisuke's blood. I still felt like I was still swimming in it. I felt like the water I washed my face with was actually blood. Why could I not stop thinking about him? What has gotten me so into him that I could not let him go? He was just any other ordinary person. I only feared for him. _No, he is my enemy, nothing more,_ I convinced myself, or tried to anyways. _I know that this dream is nothing. It is not real. I know that one day, we will capture Dark. I also know that one day, I will be free of this wretched curse. _

What I did not know was that I had fallen in love with Daisuke.


	2. Ch1: A Strange Girl

**Disclaimer: **Me not own DNAngel. If I say I do, then the Yukiru Sugisaki would kill me.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"Niwa!"

I heard that sweet voice call out my name. Those big expressive brown eyes and brown hair framing her face made me melt in my shoes. It was the girl I loved who would never love me back. Who is this girl, you may ask? Risa Harada. I had a crush on her for some time. I have never been able to get over her. She was there, clinging onto my heart and mind, never letting go. I had desperately hoped and dreamed that she would have a place in her heart for me. I wanted to here those three words I greatly wanted to hear coming from her lips. I wanted to kiss her passionately and haul her away in my arms, like a knight in shining armor. But I knew that this could not be. She was too deeply in love with Dark.

"Niwa!" Risa called again, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes, Harada-san?" I answered, smiling my usual, everyday smile; the smile that masked all my emotions and buried them back where they belong. All I could appreciate at this moment, this year was her smile. The only precious thing that she would give me that meant of our current relationship. The closest relationship we will ever have.

"Hellooo, Niwa? Are you alright? You seem a little tired," Risa said concernedly, checking my head for a fever.

I closed my eyes for a moment, cherishing the warm feel of her hand on my head… a brief moment. I reopened my eyes and laughed a fake laugh, "No Harada-san, I'm fine." I had exceptional talent for masking my true feelings. Risa, satisfied with my answer, pulled my arm, giggling. "Niwa, meet my friends!"

"But Harada-san, I have already seen your friends," I said, trying to pull my arm from her grasp, gently.

"Just see them again," Risa said and led me toward the other girls who were on the other side. I blushed and tried to pull away but Risa insisted on having me come with her so I gave in. You may ask why I refuse to meet her friends again? The fact is I don't like them. I may act kindly towards them but they freak me out. And annoy me too. They inspect me carefully and looked down at me, making me feel less than a dog. Some of the girls didn't treat me that way but they did do other things to drive a boy crazy. What things? One girl insisted that I should try wearing makeup, another girl tried to drag me on a date with her, and another asked me if I was gay. What kind of question is that! Well, I might look a little girlish but still…

"Niwa, here's my new friend," Risa said. I groaned. Another weird person added to the bizarre group. I could tell right away that this girl was not a very attractive person. I mean she is drop dead gorgeous on the outside but she acted like those arrogant movie stars. She flung back her blonde hair and stared at me with her abnormally slanted eyes. They were they color of the sky and so empty and cold that you felt as if you would freeze to death if you look to long. She had a nice physique to complete her description. Dumb blondes, she was probably from America. How can Risa stand these people?

"What is it Niwa?" Risa asked tilting her head on one side.

I shook my head. "Harada-san, you should have told me there was a new person," I said pasting a phony smile on my face.

The girl smiled haughtily back, as if mocking me. I could almost see her thoughts rolling around in her head. _This is Niwa? What an odd boy. Why invite him over, he's not even worth looking at. _Or perhaps it was my imagination. Anyhow, Risa introduced the girl in a cheerful voice.

"This is Glenshaw Amrita, she's an exchange student and Amrita, this is Niwa Daisuke as you already know," Risa said.

"Hello Glenshaw-san," I said, bowing respectfully. I felt a prick on the back of my neck but I ignored it.

"Hello **_Niwa_**," Amrita said sardonically.

I twitched at her voice. This girl was making me angrier and angrier by the minute. What was her problem? I resisted the urge to strangle her and said calmly to Risa, "May I be excused Harada-san? I have to do something today."

Risa frowned and nodded her head. When I turned to leave, I felt someone's arms around my waist. I was startled but when I heard Risa's voice, I relaxed. "You're the greatest," she whispered in my ear. She released me and returned to her friends giving me one more smile.

I was…stunned. Why did she hug me like that? Did she…like me? I shook my head dismissing the thought. That probably was just a friendly hug. I returned to my seat and sat down, slumping over my table. I was exhausted. I guess that visit with Amrita wore me out more than I thought.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I was watching Daisuke's every movement. When you're catching Dark, you have to be aware of the Tamer at all times. Who knows when Dark will pop out? He's stupid enough to change in front of all these people. Ok, I admit it, he's not that stupid but there is such a thing as an accident.

I watched as he was dragged by Risa and led toward a group of girls. I strained my ears to hear what they were talking about when I was interrupted by a sound behind me. I turned to face the person who was behind me. It was a girl. I mentally screamed in my head, _what the hell do you want! Don't you see I'm busy right now! _in my head but I kept my face void of emotions. The girl thrust a letter in my face which nearly shoved me off my chair. She looked flustered and apologized offering her hand but I righted myself and brushed my shirt off, smoothing it out. "Yes," I asked coolly.

Poor girl. Even though I'm not very fond of my fangirls, I felt a bit of sympathy for this particular girl. I could tell that she was a clumsy person by the way she had nearly pushed me off my chair, the way she was walking, and when she tripped on her untied shoelaces. She reddened even more at my voice and presented the letter again in a much more dignified fashion. "Please accept this letter. You don't have to answer if you don't want to you know," she said.

"I'm sorry, I already have someone," I lied. I had to say something that wouldn't hurt her so bad. She already felt bad as it was. She stared at me open-mouthed and retreated back to the corner of the room. Later that day, I had seen her tearing the letter apart, but in a much more, how do I put this, happier attitude. Not happy but at least not the crying buckets of tears sad. As much as it doesn't show on my face, I did feel sorry for the girls I turn down. They always looked as if the world would come to an end.

Anyways, I looked back at the Risa's group for Daisuke but he had disappeared. I faced the front so I wouldn't look like I was looking **at **Daisuke and spotted him sitting in front of me, his upper body covering the desk. His arms were crossed and his face was hidden. He looked so tired. I rose from my seat and walked to Daisuke's desk. I shook his shoulders gently. He jumped slightly and gazed at me with glassy eyes. He was tired. Wait, scratch that, **extremely **tired. Why? Why would Daisuke, who is always active and cheerful, get tired after an encounter with Risa's friends? What could possibly tire such an energetic person? Why do I **care **in the first place?

"What Hiwatari-kun. Is there something wrong?" Daisuke asked, returning his head back onto his arms.

"What is wrong with **you **today? You're acting very strange today," I said, grabbing a chair and sitting down next to him.

"What **is **considered strange Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, sighing.

"Daisuke, I told you to stop calling me that," I said.

Daisuke smiled weakly. His face looked paler than usual. "Sorry, I keep forgetting but it doesn't seem correct that I should call you Satoshi because, well, you have a college degree for starters," he said burying his face in his arms.

I could not deny that fact. For some strange reason he intrigued me. I had no clue why but I felt a lot closer to him than others. Well, if you're counting Krad then no but other than that, Daisuke was interesting to me in many ways. What is this feeling? I wondered.

_It is love, _Krad sang.

_And when did you become a singer Krad? _I asked. Just to tell you, if you ever hear Krad sing, don't. Bring earmuffs and that is a must because Krad is an **awful **singer. He tries to sing anyways. He loves to torture me. And the bad thing is I can't get away most of the time. I have to listen to him whether I like it or not.

_And what the hell is with all this "love" Krad?_

_I don't fuckin' know and I don't fuckin' care. Just let me out and I will slay Daisuke right now, _Krad sang. Gods, if they have mercy on me, make Krad shut up. _Doodeedoo_, Krad continued his made up song.

_Krad? _

_Yeah?_

_Shut the hell up._

_No._

You may think it is weird that Krad of all people would sing but it is amazing how many stupid things that Krad actually does.He doesn't show is true nature in front of other people besides me. One good thing is, if I concentrate hard enough, I can block him for a short amount of time.

_Hey what the hell are you…!_ I cut his voice off and forced him to the back of my mind.

My eyes skimmed over Daisuke's body. He looked paler than usual and he was…shaking all over. He was also sweating. What caused it was the question. I glanced at the new girl, narrowing my eyes. Was she…?

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I didn't understand why but my body was sweating and I felt as if my body was filled with bricks. I couldn't move a muscle. What was happening to me?

_Daisuke, are you alright? _Dark asked. He is my other half, with purple eyes and purple hair to match, he is also the opposite of Krad who has blonde hair and blonde eyes. Yin and Yang you might put it.

_I'm…fine,_ I answered. Was it just my imagination or were the walls crowding in closer and closer?

_I detect some strong magic. It's coming from that girl over there. Her name's…Amrita right? _Dark asked quickly.

I nodded mentally. _Yeah that's right. What is she to do with…?_

_No time to explain. Let me take over your body for a sec._

_Sure…_

I relaxed as Dark took over my body. I entered in the blissful blackness called unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Amrita- Damsel of Truth POV)**

I small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I watched the red-haired lad wilt from the poison I gave him. His body cannot take the poison. He is too weak, too brittle to have any hope against the poison. No doctor can cure the poison I give. I enjoyed watching people die and suffer like I had suffered 45 years ago. All red haired men must die!

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Hmmm, wonder what got her so fired up. 

**Amrita: **You should know! You're the author!

**WhiteWolf92: **Oh yeah! Oh and...ahem...reviews please!


	3. Ch2: A Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or claim any responsibility of the story DNAngel. It entirely belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki.

**Chapter 2**

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I watched Amrita as she smirked at Daisuke as he slowly rose from his feet, pain evidently written across his face. I experienced a flash of anger and glared at her. She took no notice of me. Her attention was still on Daisuke. I looked at Daisuke to see what the matter was and that was when I noticed it. Something was glinting off Daisuke's neck. I slowly reached for the object but Daisuke slapped my hands, growling, "I'm all right **Hiwatari**." I stiffened, realizing that it wasn't Daisuke speaking.

"Shut up, I'm trying to save Daisuke you know," I stated quietly. I reached for the object again but Daisuke/Dark snatched my wrist and growled through clenched teeth, "I said I can handle it," and he added sneering, "you just can't seem to leave Daisuke's body alone can you?"

"Idiot."

"Asshole."

"Jackass."

"Son of a Bitch."

"Mother fucker."

"Wow, I guess the smart, genius guy does have a bad side after all," Daisuke/Dark grinned.

"Shut up," I snarled fiercely. He only shrugged. But I noticed that he seemed to be in much pain. He was stumbling a little and he seemed to be using up all his energy, fast. I kicked Daisuke/Dark on the back of his knees and he fell to the floor. I pinned him down and finally was able to grasp the shiny object from Daisuke/Dark's neck. It was… a needle.

"Get off me you asshole," Daisuke/Dark struggled. (Dark is still in Daisuke's body ok?) I ignored him and observed the tiny needle. It was wet with blood and…something else. I sniffed it. It was poison but what kind?

I hesitated as an acrid smell filled my nostrils. I choked and without warning, became extremely drowsy. I tried to keep my eyes open but I was falling asleep and fast. _What the…_, I tried to stand but it was futile. I quit my action and continued to sit on Daisuke's legs. I could not move myself off. I felt so bad for Daisuke right now. From the corner of my eye, I could see that I wasn't the only one that was falling asleep. Everyone in the classroom was falling on the floor, sleeping soundly. I tried to keep myself awake as much as possible. I didn't want _his _help.

"Get off me dammit!" Dark struggled. Somehow, without me knowing, he had managed to transform fully. Since he was immortal, and a fallen angel, whatever that was in the air had no effect on him. He pushed me off and unceremoniously dumped me on the side. "Jeesh, you're so weak **Hiwatari**," he said contemptuously. I hated the way he said my name.

If I wasn't this sleepy, I would have crushed Dark's nose by now.

* * *

**(Dark's POV) **

"Creepy Bastard, get out of the way because you are **only **going to get in my way," I said smugly. Man, I was mentally laughing at Satoshi's expression right now. That expression was priceless. "Hey, do you want to get killed or what? Be my guest. I don't give a damn anyways." Satoshi kept silent and scooted a few yards away. _Chicken_, I cackled in my head.

I looked around for the demonic aura or some type of magic that didn't belong. When my gaze finally landed on the girl Amrita I whistled. She was **HOT**! I strode over to where she stood and tried to act cool. I always tried to act like that whenever I'm around girls. I'm still looking for the perfect girl. If you'rer asking about Risa, she scares me. She is waaaay not my type and she's too…clingy. I just can't find the right word. Well anyways, I neared the girl Amrita and said, purring, "Heya beautiful, what are you doing tonight?" I know I shouldn't be flirting with a dangerous magical person but this girl could not be ignored.

Amrita stared at me with her cold eyes and asked coolly, "Who are you?"

I pretended to look surprised. "You don't know me? I'm the famous legendary phantom thief Dark," I answered lifting her chin.

Amrita narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I believe that you wouldn't just come up to me to introduce yourself. What do you want?" she snapped.

I knew that we were never meant to be. I released her chin. _Oh well_, I thought glumly, _better luck next time_. "I have one question for you," I said.

"Well? Don't waste my time, I'm pretty busy destroying all the red-haired boys in this school," Amrita said.

"WHY do you want to destroy all the red-haired boys in this school?" I asked.

Amrita didn't answer right away. Then she whispered, "For revenge."

"Revenge on what?"

"On my boyfriend for dumping me."

I was…bewildered. "So let me get this straight. You got dumped by your boyfriend so you came from the dead to kill all the red-haired boys in this school and other schools?"

"He had red hair," Amrita said confusedly.

"And what has that got to do with this?"

"Well doesn't everybody have revenge if something bad happened to them?" Amrita asked.

"Er…no. You don't get revenge when your boyfriend dumps you. That's kinda…pointless," I answered.

"My boyfriend dumped me for another girl! Isn't that bad enough!" Amrita yelled.

"Er…well it is bad but…you don't try to kill all the red haired boys just because your boyfriend dumped you. Can't you just take revenge on your boyfriend instead?"

"He's dead," Amrita said flatly.

"Oh." I was now getting bored with this conversation. A strange loony, but **beautiful **girl is having revenge on her boyfriend just because he dumped her. _Oh well, _I thought pulling a feather out. I said lazily, "You have to go now."

Amrita stuttered, "Wait…wait a minute! What are you…?"

"Goodbye." I said and chanted a spell. Amrita started to disappear. But that didn't mean she went quietly, oh no. She was **screaming** all the way.

"How dare you! When I get my…" Then she vanished in a bright white light.

I snorted. "That was meaningless."

I could feel Daisuke stirring in me again. I smiled. Now I could sleep a bit more. I changed into Daisuke and drifted off to lala land.

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I awoke to a soft breathing beside me. Or in front of me, or below me, I couldn't tell. I felt something on my right side. I looked blearily at the thing that felt very warm and nearly jumped. Satoshi was sleeping beside me in a chair, with his head resting on his crossed arms, and his glasses tucked away in his breast pocket. He looked so… angelic. I unconsciously lifted my hand and brushed a strand of blue hair from his face. I examined his face. It was perfect. It was as if he was a porcelain doll. I was afraid that I would break him. My eyes examined every line of his face and saw that his lips were parted slightly and his shirt was gaping, exposing half of his well sculptured chest. I turned red as a tomato. _Calm down, he's just a friend._ My heart was pounding rapidly. Why, did I think these thoughts, I had no idea but I prayed to Buddha that I would not have the same experience and thoughts again.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Satoshi gave a small moan and opened his eyes.

"Satoshi?" I tested the name. It was strange on my tongue but it felt right. Satoshi did not answer. I took another good look and froze. His eyes looked hazy and he was slightly out of it. I waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention, but he didn't notice my hand at all. This went on for about half an hour. After that his eyes turned from the cold, unsettling blue into the more warmer, but still cold, blue.

"Satoshi?" I asked uncertainly. Satoshi gave me a small, genuine smile.

"You took a long time to wake up. You took longer than others. I brought you to my apartment because your parents weren't at home. I thought you died for all I knew."

"Maybe I did," I joked.

Satoshi's smile widened a little more. "Well you aren't dead because you're talking right now and if you were dead, I would be forced to stuff you in a coffin."

"Oh no you won't!" I said. Satoshi lunged and pinned me on the bed, grinning. I enjoyed it when he plays around like this. He only acted this playful around me and no one else. Who would have thought that the cold, heartless bluenette could actually be this fun and good-natured? Behind that lion exterior, inside he was like a small cub, hiding from the outside world, scared to show his true nature. Satoshi began to "choke" me. He grinned and whispered in my ear, "Let's stuff you in the coffin right now. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"No!" I said. I struggled and at that moment, Satoshi lost his hold, and he fell, on top of me, and our lips touched. My eyes widened in shock. _I'm kissing Satoshi!

* * *

_

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I tried to regain my balance but I fell on top of Daisuke and the next thing I knew, I was kissing Daisuke. I tried to break away, but I couldn't. It was just too good. He tasted like vanilla, something I didn't expect. I began to kiss him more deeply but Daisuke pushed me off of him, breaking the kiss. I fell backwards onto the chair, giving a sharp blow to my tailbone. I was too shocked to notice the pain. I couldn't believe it. I had kissed Daisuke! I arose from my chair and backed away, horrified at what I had done. It was like a dream. I was running at breakneck speed out of my apartment. I didn't care where I was going, as long as it was far away from Daisuke.

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV) **

I covered my face. I was sweating. What have I done? _Wait, it was an accident, it wasn't Satoshi's fault_, I tried to persuade myself. _Then why did he try to…? _I was ashamed, and worst of all, I had…**liked **it. His kiss was…demanding. I don't know why I liked it. I don't know myself anymore. I thought I did but I guess I can't know myself any better than a stranger would.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Amrita is stupid. 

**Dark: **Then why did you put her in!

**WhiteWolf92: **That's my job. Putting in stupid characters.

**Satoshi: **What! I ran away!

**WhiteWolf92: **Just go with the flow.

**Satoshi: **I refuse.

**WhiteWolf92: **Then suffer the consequences.** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Ch3: Love

**Disclaimer: **Hello, it's me again. You probably want me to shut up because I'm repeating myself right? Too bad. I'll have to keep typing this. I do not own DNAngel. Cheese!

(somebody throws cheese at disclaimer's face)

**Disclaimer: **I didn't mean it literally.

**Chapter 3**

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I sat in the park bench, unsure of what to do. I continued to question myself over and over again. _Why? Why did I do that? Why did I kiss him? _He was only a friend. Just a close friend. _Why did he mean so much to me?_ What does he mean to me? My life was becoming more and more complicated. I was about to close me eyes when I heard a tiny voice say concernedly, "Mister, what's the matter?"

I turned and gazed at a little girl, staring at me with her big brown eyes. She was looking at me innocently (If only I was that innocent). She sat next to me on the bench, her black ponytail bobbing. When she was on the bench, she crawled closer and rested her hand on my arm and looked into my eyes, asking me, "Are you hurt?" I was surprised at this little girl's bravery. She was, what, four years old, maybe five, and she had no fear in her eyes like other children.

I answered her softly, "I'm not hurt. Besides, where is your mom?" "She went shopping for shoes," the little girl answered. She swung her legs and smiled at me.

I frowned. "Aren't you a little too young to be wandering around by yourself?" I asked her. The girl shook her head, "Mom never looks at me while she looks at shoes and stuff like that. I feel like she doesn't care about me. And when I want candy, she always says "no"!" For a four/five year old, she had good grammar.

"Still, you could get kidnapped by someone, even a stranger like me. It's a good thing that I'm not a kidnapper," I said. She crossed her arms and pouted. "I rather want to be kidnapped," she said crossly. I looked at her, surprised at her.

"Besides mister, you look like something bad happened. What is it?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're too young."

"That's what everybody says. 'You're too young', 'you don't have the brains', 'you can't get it until you're older'. Everyone bosses me around. I know I'm a kid, but I have feelings, too!"

Feeling sorry for her, I felt like telling her what happened, but not entirely. "There's someone I have a crush on. I'm not sure if that person like's me or not. That person probably doesn't like me, but I just want to tell that person, anyways. One half of me want to but the other half of me doesn't. I'm afraid that the person will reject me. See? It's complicated."

The girl looked at me then said, resting her hand on my own hand. "Just tell the person before it's too late! My brother loved someone and always hid his feelings. One day, that girl got hit by a car and died so he never had the chance to say he loved her. So be a man and go talk to her!"

"Umm…well not…well," I decided not to tell her the person I like was actually a guy. I didn't want to soil her innocent little mind. I smiled at her and I got an idea. I dug into my pockets, searching for change and found some. I counted them and handed it to her.

"Here, why don't you go buy candy or something?"

The little girl's face brightened. She took the money and smiled happily. "Thanks mister!" She said, and hugged me. I was shocked for a moment then I hugged her back. The little girl jumped off the bench and ran down the sidewalk, her black hair streaming behind her. I smiled again and said under my breath, "No, thank **you**."

I leaned back on my seat, sighing. I ran my fingers through my blue hair, pulling it back. Several strands escaped my fingers and fell down, tickling my forehead. I rested there like that for a moment, and arose, walking back to my apartment with my hands in my pockets. I had to go back sometime. Besides, it is my apartment right?

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I didn't know what to do. I was stuck inside Satoshi's apartment. Satoshi forgot his keys so I can't just leave here. How will he get back inside? I sat there, awaiting his return. I felt uncomfortable waiting in his home and I didn't know if I could face him again. But I forced myself to anyways, whether I was ready or not. I had to apologize for tripping him. It was my fault.

Or maybe I was just using that as an excuse just to see him again.

Luckily, Dark was asleep. If he ever heard what I was thinking, he would tease me on and on about it. What is wrong with me?

I pondered for a moment on the edge of Satoshi's bed. _Why did I like…kissing Satoshi? He's a boy and I'm a boy. It just doesn't make sense. _

I heard the door open. There were a few steps and it stopped in front of me. My head was down so I could only see the person's feet so I looked up, staring into Satoshi's face. I tried to smile.

"Hi, I was waiting for you because, well, you didn't take your keys…and…er…you're here so I guess I'll be leaving," I stood up and was prepared to leave but Satoshi pushed me back down on his bed. I saw he had a look of pain and uncertainty in his eyes. He sat down beside me and said quietly, ". I have to tell you something Daisuke. Would you try to listen?" I nodded my head slowly.

He was quiet for a moment, then he spoke.

"I know that this may sound weird to you but…I'm afraid I had….I'm afraid I had fallen in love with you. I know that you're going to reject me but I just wanted to tell you how I feel before…," his voice trailed off.

I was stunned. I sat there, staring into his gorgeous eyes, not knowing what to say or do. He leaned in closer to me and pressed his lips on mine. I sat there immobile, still unsure of what to do. He continued to kiss me hungrily and I felt myself responding. Soon, he was on top of me, unbuttoning my shirt. He ran his hands along my chest, massaging me a little, making me gasp. This was a mistake. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside my mouth. For a few minutes, he continued to kiss me. Suddenly he broke the kiss, leaving me breathless and began to kiss me along my jaw. He kissed my neck, my shoulders, my chest, and…

I pushed him off me. I whispered, "Sorry" to him and ran out the door, not caring how I looked. I wanted to go away from him. I didn't want anything to confuse me anymore. I wanted to just go home and hide from everything.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I watched through the window as Daisuke sped around a corner and disappear. I knew I was too abrupt with him. I could understand why he did that. _He probably would have rejected me anyways, _I thought bitterly. I lay back on my bed and closed my eyes, tears silently falling down my cheeks. _Wewere never meant to be. Never.

* * *

_

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"I was wondering where you went Daisuke. They told me that you went missing suddenly. Where did you go?" My mother, Emiko, asked me.

"I don't want to talk right now Mom. I'm kind of tired," I said listlessly.

"Oh alright, but you have some explaining to do after you have a nap alright? Are you going to have dinner?"

"I don't feel like eating."

"Poor Daisuke. Alright then, go and take a nap. But you have something to do tonight so get ready ok? I'll wake you up."

I knew that my mother sent out the warning note. She always does that without telling me. Even though I'm extremely tired, I still have to do my job. I just have to.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I watched as Daisuke tried to crawl toward me, his blood trailing behind him. He held up his hand, his face showing pain and the look of sadness. I felt a laugh coming from my mouth and I held out my hand. For a moment, I thought that I was trying to help him but suddenly, I grasped his arm and twisted it. Daisuke screamed in pain and tried to make me let go. I let go and laughed cruelly while Daisuke cradled his arm, looking at me with those pained ruby eyes. I then grabbed Daisuke by the hair, and crashed his face against the mirror, breaking the mirror in the process. I wanted to scream, to let go of Daisuke hair, but my body refused. That's when I saw myself in the broken slivers of the mirror, that I had blonde hair. The corners of my mouth slowly raised into a smile. No, not me. Krad. He continued to laugh at Daisuke's pain.

"**STOP IT! JUST STOP!" **

I sat upright on my bed. I looked around sweating. No Daisuke here. I realized that I must have fallen asleep. I touched my face. It was…wet. I thought it was sweat so I wiped my face with my hand. I was about to stand up when something caught my eye. I looked, frowning at my hand and felt a chill. There was blood on my hand.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Sorry ppls I know it's short but I have a certain amount of time that I am allowed on the computer so don't sue me! Flames welcome!

**REVIEWS PLEEEAASE with cherry on top! **

**(hehe)**


	5. Ch4: Mirage of Angels

**Disclaimer: **I am the dark samurai…fear me…

Anyways, I don't own dnangel.

**Chapter 4**

**(Dark's POV) **

I fly in the air with my wings (A/N: Yes I know Wiz or With right?), whipping across the night sky, the breeze fingering my amethyst-colored hair.

(A/N: This may be annoying but anyways…Amethyst is my birthstone. Cool huh?)

I fly towards my destination, the Kwon museum. My target: Mirage of Angels. _Strange name, _I think as I spot the museum. The museum looked unwelcoming and sinister. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I came to the right place, and then see several cops at the entrance which convinces me that I am at the right place. Why would there be cops at a museum if I'm not stealing anyways?

There were huge trees blocking the museum grounds so I had to fly a little closer than I usually did. I saw a huge crowd and the news people as usual. I go around the back. For some strange reason, the guards never think to look in the back. Only Satoshi thinks of it. What kinda sucky police force is this?

I enter and touched down on the cold, cement floor of the museum. I take a quick look that no one was around. Of course, there would be. I see a couple of policeman standing guard. Two others were pacing across the floor. I sneak up behind them and knock their heads together. The two that were guarding the art, I have Wiz go behind them and hide the art. The guards looked around and saw that it was gone.

"Where'd it go!"

"That bastard took it!"

"I think he went this way! Follow me!"

They ran the opposite direction, disappearing into the darkness, setting off several alarms. I chuckle to myself. They were easy to deal with. They were all just so clumsy.

Wiz uncovers the Mirage and sits on the edge of the window, waiting for me. Too easy. It almost seemed like a trap. I looked around again, suspicious. After a while, I'm certain that there's no more people and alarms to trip. I then take a good look at the mirror. Not **into **it but just so I could register that the frame was chipped slightly and that several small leaves decorated the frame. I made sure not too look into the mirror or something bad would happen. I was instructed not to look inside at my reflection and I knew why.

"Fancy meeting you here, Dark," a cold voice sarcastically said behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I turned smirking.

"I always come. You know that **Hiwatari**," I sneered. Satoshi tensed. I could see him fighting to control his anger behind those eyes. For some strange reason, I can't hear Daisuke telling me to stop teasing him. In fact, he hadn't said a word the whole way.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed at me. His back was to the mirror and when I looked past him at his back in the mirror, I could see Krad's own back. I averted my gaze away from it and smirked at Satoshi again.

"Trying to stop me?" I said smoothly. Then a plan came to me.

I changed into Daisuke's form, still being me and walked toward him. I could see Satoshi staring at me, or rather Daisuke, his cold gaze faltering.

"Satoshi, I'm cold," I said trying to act like Daisuke.

"Stop it Dark, I know it's you!" Satoshi said sharply. He regained his composure, but only for a few moments.

"What's going on? Where am I?" I am such a good actor.

Satoshi's expression began to soften. "Daisuke, is that you?"

"Y…yeah. What happened?" I pretended to stutter. I look around, pretending to take in my surroundings and look back at Satoshi. Time to show Satoshi how much Daisuke loves him. Daisuke thinks that I'm just sleeping through it all but I do know what he feels for this guy. I walk closer to him. "Satoshi, I'm…I'm cold," I say, shivering. I walk a little closer. I could see Satoshi fighting against his inner demon.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV) **

I was startled when Dark changed back into Daisuke. I expected that Dark was just in Daisuke's body, that he was the one talking, but when he asked me where he was I was pretty sure he was just Daisuke. But something was off, something was just not right. I shrugged the feeling off. It probably was nothing, but something was still nagging in the corner of my mind. This time, it wasn't Krad.

"Satoshi, I'm…I'm cold," Daisuke said to me. He came closer.

_You idiot! That's not Daisuke! _Krad yelled at me. Oh now he talks.

_Then who is he then? _I ask, staring into Daisuke's eyes. Those orbs of fire.

_Baka! That's Dark!_

_He is? _I said dumbly to Krad.. Daisuke was walking closer and closer to me. My back came hard against the wall. I must have been backing up without realizing it.

Daisuke continued to walk closer and closer to me. Soon, he was so close; he was nearly crushing me against the wall. I had difficulty trying to control my desire for him and I felt myself grow hard.

"Satoshi,…I wanted to tell you…that I **do **love you," he whispered. He stood on his toes and kissed me hungrily. His hand slipped under my shirt. I moaned slightly, allowing him to go a bit farther. But something was still wrong…but what?

I looked into Daisuke's eyes with my own and saw his eyes. The look of the Phantom Thief Dark. I gasp and break away from him, glaring at him.

"Bastard!" I yell at him. How dare he toy with my feelings? I felt Krad raging inside me and for the first time, I allowed him to take over.

* * *

**(Dark's POV)**

When Satoshi looked into my eyes (Daisuke's) he broke away from me, a look of pure loathing on his face. His hair started to grow longer and longer, turning blonde. I back away from him in surprise. _Did Satoshi let him…? _

Krad glared at me angrily, fully transformed. _There's gonna be hell to pay, _I thought uneasily.

* * *

**(Krad's POV)**

I am now angry. I am going to kill that damn bastard for hurting my poor Satoshi-sama! I could even see my face in the mirror. I was one angry angel. I leap at him, swirling some magic and throwing it at him. Dark dodges and it hits one of the pillars. I hiss venomously. I wished I could get my hands on him, that fucking bastard!

I block his attack easily and fly the other way but Dark surprised me by hurtling his body at me at full speed. I stood there in midair for a second. It only took him that much time to crash me against the wall. I slid down the wall with him on top of me. Currently, I was between him and the wall, my wings were crushed so I retracted them. Dark pinned my arms above my head and came very close to me so our noses touched. This served to make me even more frantic. I tried to fight by kicking but Dark straddled my hips, pinning my legs so I couldn't kick. My eyes widened. Dark leaned forward and licked my ear quickly. I snarled into his face.

"Get off me!"

"Wow, I get two treats today," Dark grinned. _Oh I hate that face_, I think mentally to myself.

_Krad! _Satoshi called my name nervously.

_You better sleep because I'm gonna kill this guy! _I yell at him.

Satoshi was about to refuse but I was stronger so I put him to sleep, temporarily.

Dark began to grind against me, starting a slow rhythm. I tried to growl but it was hard doing so and what Dark was doing was very distracting. I also tried my best not to moan but man, he was good at this. I gritted my teeth. _No stop thinking like this Krad! Get out of here! _I told myself. Dark suddenly lunged at my neck with his teeth. I cried out in pain and wrestled him off. Finally, I broke free.

I tore away from him and clutched my neck, suppressing a whimper. The blood began to flow freely between my fingers, dripping onto the floor.

"You…you…damn…bastard," I said between pants. Dark only smirked at me.

He called out "Wiz!" and the wings attached itself to his back. He was at the edge of the window.

"Bye my darling!" Dark said to me. I tried to throw a punch at him but he flew out of reach so I ended up falling out the window. I did not attempt to save myself and when I hit the floor hard, I just stared at the starlit sky. I felt my neck and found the place where he bit me. I winced and thought, _this probably isn't going to heal for a week at least. _I relaxed on the grass and closed my eyes, turning back into Satoshi.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

Ow. My neck is hurting and I do not know why. Maybe Krad…?

_Don't ask me, _a voice said curtly in the back of my mind.

I felt my neck and for the second time that day, I saw my hand covered in blood. I frowned. What could have happened? I shrug it off, deciding not to question Krad any further on the subject. Besides, if he doesn't want to talk, he doesn't talk. Might as well leave him be.

* * *

**(Reader's POV)**

A dark shadow reemerged from the darkness of the museum, his golden eyes searching the museum. Nothing but blackness and some rubble was left. He flicked his long golden hair back.

"I am free at last," the golden haired man said before growing his wings and flying out the window.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **I apologize that it's so short, but my dad needs to use the computer right now. 

(People throw stuff at her head)

**WhiteWolf92: **I'm sorry! I'll try to update soon!

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	6. Ch5: Do I Dare?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…you get the point don't you?

**Chapter 5**

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"Dark…," I said, warningly.

_What?_ Dark said innocently in the mirror, making his puppy eyes…which he sucks at.

"What did you do?"

_Do what?_

"What did you do to my room!" I yelled at him. Dark only shrugged at me. I had a mental image of throwing a book at his stupid face.

_Hey, that isn't nice!_

"So what! What did you do to my room!" I bellowed at Dark.

And I had reason to be angry. For some strange reason, Dark decided to paint half of my room black and half white. And when I mean half, I mean **half**. He painted my desk, bookshelf, and everything on the left side white and the right side, which includes my bed, black. He even painted my pillows!

_I just thought you needed some new look for your room, _Dark answered, laughing.

"This is no laughing matter Dark! You better clean this up! Besides, what the hell did you paint my room for anyways!"

_Ahhh,…, _Dark said dreamily.

I started to stare at him. "What's the matter Dark?" I asked him. Whenever he looks like this, I know that this isn't good news. For me anyways.

_Just remembering…something that happened…oh…last night, _Dark answered giggling.

Not only am I terrified but I am also revolted at Dark's answer. I stared at Dark, frowning. He laughed at my expression. I then glared at him, which sent him rolling on the floor in the mirror, clutching his stomach. He seemed to be having a lot of trouble breathing because he was laughing so hard. I have no clue why he is acting this strange. Then, a thought occurred to me.

"Did you…hurt Satoshi, in any way?" I asked fearfully. Dark shook his head at me. I lifted the mirror closer. When I looked into his eyes, they held a faraway look.

_No Dai, just remembering someone_, he said quietly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You know you are scaring me right?"

_Because I sound like a girl? _

"Yes."

_Hmph, you do it all the time._

"Do not!"

_Do too._

"Do not!"

_Do too._

"Do not!"

_Do t…_

"DAI! IT"S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" My mother's voice rang through the door which sends Dark and me jumping in surprise.

I, unfortunately, tumbled off my bed. "Owwwww…oh no! I'm going to be late!" I yelled, scrambling towards the bathroom.

_Pathetic, _I hear Dark say in my head.

"Shut up Dark," I asserted. I finally make it into the bathroom.

* * *

**(Dark's POV)**

I watched Daisuke through the mirror as he washed his face, took out his toothbrush and toothpaste, and placed a pea-sized amount of toothpaste on his toothbrush. He stuck the toothbrush in his mouth and started to brush his teeth quickly. Wondering what Daisuke's reaction would be, I said aloud casually in his head, _What do you think of Krad? _Daisuke choked on his toothpaste.

"Wad?" He said, trying to speak through a mouthful of toothpaste.

_Don't talk with your mouth full, _I said. Daisuke scowled at me in the mirror. He leaned over and spat in the sink, turning on the faucets.

"Why do you ask?"

_Oh, just wondering. _

"Well…umm…he's a blonde….that's trying to capture you…he's trying to kill me…and he's in Satoshi's body….I think that's about it," Daisuke said, rinsing his mouth, then his toothbrush.

I glare at him. _Come on, what is he, nice? Evil? Homicidal?_

"I think you already know the answer to that question. Besides, why do you ask all of a sudden? You don't normally ask these things. Wait a minute…Dark are you saying….?"

I interrupted him. _No no, it's not like I like him or anything!_

"That wasn't what I was going to ask. I was going to ask him if…Oh my god…you're not saying you're…?"

_Ok! I fess up! I like him ok? _

"Oh that answers why my room was painted black **and **white."

_What's that supposed to mean? _

Daisuke sighed. "Well,…you're the type of person to like black and not white. Anyways, this conversation is pointless."

"DAISUKE! YOU ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES!"

Daisuke jumped again. He dashed out the door and dressed up as fast as he could, tripping down the stairs along the way. I shook my head at him.

_You really need to work on that.

* * *

_

**School**

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I observed as a flustered Daisuke entered the classroom just as the bell rang. He smiled at me and walked over. He looked as if he didn't remember what happened between us. I gave him a cold stare, which sent him stopping midway to his seat. After a few moments, his legs seemed to work again. He walked quickly over to his seat in front of me and sat down. He turned his head around to stare at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you alright, Satoshi?" He whispered.

Why is it always, when I'm in a bad mood, he chooses to say my name? I shook my head at him and gave him another stare. He frowned at me, his red eyes clouding over briefly.

"I'm fine," I answered shortly. I felt something stab at my heart when I saw pain in his ruby eyes. I wished I could apologize but how could I talk to him after what happened yesterday? For the rest of homeroom, we didn't talk to each other. Daisuke tried to but I ignored him. I only stuck my nose closer to my book. He eventually gave up and resumed reading his book. After class, I quickly exited the room, leaving behind a very confused red-head. As usual, I was stalked by my usual fan girls. They crowded around me between periods, barring Daisuke's path. I could see that he was trying his best to talk to me but could not because of all the girls surrounding me.

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"Sato..mph!" I was squashed as another tirade of girls knocked me to the ground as they swarmed Satoshi. I was starting to get slightly irritated.

_Barge through! Kick their ass! _I could hear Dark yelling at me.

_I will not do that Dark, _I said, gritting my teeth. _Is it just me or are there a lot more girls then usual? _

Suddenly, several girls screamed, "It's him! He's the new guy!" Many deserted Satoshi and swarmed around someone with extremely long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a very familiar looking cross on the end…

I gaped at Krad as he barged past the girls, smirking at me. I turned to stare at Satoshi. He was still there. Then how…!

I could see that Satoshi was just as astounded as I.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Haha! Another cliffy!

(someone in audience shouts)

**Someoneinaudience: **Stop laughing! (Throws tomato at WhiteWolf92's face)

**WhiteWolf92: **Alright! I'll **try **to update! But I'm going to Mexico pretty soon so I don't know how!

Well anyways…

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Ch6: The Other Half

**Disclaimer: **I claim no responsility…or that's what disclaimer means anyways…

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

**_(Daisuke's POV)_**

"_Sato..mph!" I was squashed as another tirade of girls knocked me to the ground as they swarmed Satoshi. I was starting to get slightly irritated._

_Barge through! Kick their ass! I could hear Dark yelling at me._

_I will not do that Dark, I said, gritting my teeth. Is it just me or are there a lot more girls then usual? _

_Suddenly, several girls screamed, "It's him! He's the new guy!" Many deserted Satoshi and swarmed around someone with extremely long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a very familiar looking cross on the end…_

_I gaped at Krad as he barged past the girls, smirking at me. I turned to stare at Satoshi. He was still there. Then how…! _

_I could see that Satoshi was just as astounded as I.

* * *

_

**(Satoshi's POV)**

_Krad, you are there right?_ I called.

_Hmm…why? _Krad answered. He looked at me inside my head.

_Because there's someone who looks **exactly **like you._

_Really? Now how is that? _Krad took over my body. I felt needles stabbing at my head.

_Krad! You don't need to control me! _I yelled at him.

_It's easier that way, _he said coolly. He did not change into his own form but rather used my form instead. He looked at the new stranger and scowled.

_What is it Krad? _I asked him. I was not yelling at him for once.

"Bastard...," Krad growled, glaring at the newcomer.

* * *

**(Krad's POV) **

I watched my other side as he walked towards Daisuke, pushing several girls out of the way. Once he had reached him, he grabbed Daisuke's chin and jerked it up. I could hear Daisuke yelp from the unexpected pain.

"Hello Niwa, how do you do?" the man asked.

_What do you mean your other side? _I heard Satoshi ask from the corner of my mind. _Isn't Dark your other side?_

_This man has the opposite personalities…he just looks the same as me, _I answered, still observing the man's actions.

_Shouldn't that be Dark?_

_It's hard to explain…_

"K-Krad?" Daisuke stuttered, as the blonde man leaned closer. He chuckled and dug his fingernails into Daisuke's jaw, making it bleed. Daisuke whimpered softly as the blonde tilted closer and licked the blood running down Daisuke's neck.

I heard several people scream at this in disgust and surprise. I could also feel Satoshi bristling in anger. _How dare he touch Daisuke! _Satoshi shouted in my head. I ignored him and continued to watch.

"Mmm…blood…," The blonde whispered, licking his lips. Daisuke shivered at the look in the man's eye. He straightened up and looked at everyone in the hallway.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Kariudo. Nice to meet you all," Kariudo said smoothly, but still holding unto Daisuke's jaw. I snarled at him as he pulled Daisuke close to him. He paused for a moment, and turned to look at me. Daisuke struggled to pry Kariudo's hand off of his chin.

"Let go!" he panted from the effort, trying to break free from the iron grip. Kariudo didn't even seem to notice that Daisuke was struggling. He let go of Daisuke anyways, who fell onto the floor with a loud _thump! _and walked towards me with an evil grin.

"Ah, the descendant of my creator," He smiled at me…or was he smiling at Satoshi? I only stiffened and said shortly, "Let's take this outside. It's too crowded here."

Kariudo smiled again. "Good idea."

I don't know what made me do it, but I snatched Daisuke's wrist and led him outside with us. Daisuke, however, did not take this quietly.

"I'm not a puppet! I can walk on my own thank you very much!" he snapped at me. I turned to glare at him with my golden eyes. I was finally changing into my true form. Daisuke froze for a moment, realizing that I was not Satoshi, but I was impatient so I pulled him so sharply that I was nearly dragging him across the cement. He tried to pull his arm from my grasp again. I let go of him and he fell again on the floor.

"Oww," Daisuke whined, rubbing his butt.

"I'm trying to save your ass. You should be happy," I barked at him. Daisuke narrowed his eyes at me. He pulled himself up and began to walk after Kariudo again.

"And why **are **you trying to save me?" He retorted angrily after a few minutes passed.

"Keep up you two," Kariudo called over his shoulder. He was several feet in front of us so I could not understand why he needed to say that. He twirled a strand of gold hair around his finger, humming softly. I glared at his back. _Is that how I look when I do that? _I asked myself.

_Yes, _I heard Satoshi answer.

_That was a rhetorical question, _I said to him. Satoshi shrugged and sat down cross-legged in my mind. But secretly in my mind, I swore to never do such a thing again.

_Good lord, _Satoshi said. He must have heard that stray thought. I scowled at him and snarled, _What's that supposed to mean? _Satoshi only shrugged again and hid from view. I continued to scowl at the now empty space in my mind. _How does he do that?

* * *

_

**(Daisuke's POV)**

_Krad seems to be mad at something. I wonder what, _I thought silently.

_That's none of your business. Why do you care any…wait don't answer that. It's because Satoshi is in his head right? _Dark said, crossing his arms.

_Well…not that but… _

I heard Dark snort very uncharacteristically. _You're a strange person Dai. _

_You told me that already, _I said frowning.

_Well I'm telling you again. _

Suddenly, I felt a hot breath on my neck. I was startled and I was about to turn when I felt hands on my shoulders, preventing me from circling. I shivered as a felt a tongue flick behind my ear.

"You're still bleeding. You bleed easily don't you?" I heard Kariudo whisper behind my ear. I felt the point of something cold and hard press into my back. I screamed as it pierced into my back.

_What the fuck! _I heard Dark yell in my head as I screamed.

"Kariudo! Stop that!" I heard Krad yell. It sounded so…far away… Kariudo pushed me away from him. I stumbled slightly and with dazed eyes, watched Kariudo as he neared Krad with something glowing in his hand. A small ball of light. Kariudo flung it at Krad, who dodged it…or did he?

It struck Krad on the shoulder and he screamed in pain. The small light did not fade but began to slowly crawl up his arm. Krad kneeled onto the ground, holding his arm. The light soon had enveloped his whole arm and was slowly devouring the rest of his body.

"Wh-what's this?" he said, sweating slightly. He let another shout as the light covered half his body. I crawled toward him, and screamed, "NO! STOP IT!"

Kariudo ignored my pathetic attempts to distract him and kicked me away from Krad as I made futile attempts to save him.

"It's time for you to suffer as I had when I was stuck in that mirror. Feel the pain; let it control you until you can't help but go insane like me!" Kariudo said laughing crazily a maniacal gleam in his eyes. He pointed his hand at Krad who was almost completely covered in light and began to slowly bend his fingers. Krad screamed even louder, which sent me crawling for Kariudo. I grabbed his leg and tried to trip him but he kicked me again in the stomach which sent me flying a few yards away.

* * *

**(Krad's POV) **

The pain was unbelievable. I felt as if something was eating me alive from the inside, then the outside. _What kind of magic is this? How come I can't hear Satoshi anymore?_ All I wanted was the pain to stop. I wanted to die right now. The pain…the pain…I barely heard Daisuke yelling at Kariudo to release me.

Now only my head was left. I closed my eyes, knowing it was almost over. The pain…The light slowly consumed me and finally it ended and I was gone into blissful blackness. No more pain. No more suffering. It was all gone. I opened my eyes and blinked. I was looking into someone's house. Whose…?

"Emiko!" I heard someone shout.

"Yes papa!" a woman answered.

"I feel magic coming from it again!" Great, I'm stuck at Niwa's house.

"Are you sure? Let me see," The woman named Emiko looked right at me. I raised a brow at her. Does she not see me? Wait…

_Satoshi? _No answer. I tried again. No one answered. I frowned and looked at Emiko. I narrowed my eyes as Emiko walked toward me, her hands reaching. I stiffened as her hand made contact….I felt nothing.

"You're right papa, there is something there!"

I looked into the woman's eyes, expecting to see myself reflected in those brown hues. To my surprise and horror, all I saw in those eyes was the same mirror Dark had stolen yesterday.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **(thunder sounds from the distance) dundunduuun…wow another cliffhanger. I'm going to Mexico tomorrow! So be patient! I'll update when I come back! Hopefully!

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	8. Ch7: The Hunter and the Hunted

**Disclaimer: **I claim no responsibility…lalila…lalala….i don't why I'm singing….anyways…

**Chapter 7 **

**(Daisuke's POV)**

_Krad…and Satoshi…they're gone…_

I looked at the now unoccupied space where Krad was kneeling just moments before. I clenched my fists until my knuckles whitened. _I'll never see Satoshi again, _I said, my bangs shadowing my eyes. I shook uncontrollably, fighting back tears of grief and inward hurt.

_That monster. _

I ceased my sorrowing and slowly stood up, ignoring the agonizing pain in my side.

_He killed Satoshi._

I wiped the blood from my chin, my tears mingled with my blood.

_Kariudo killed Satoshi. That monster…_

I walked slowly toward Kariudo, my eyes still covered.

_...killed my love.

* * *

_

**(Kariudo's POV)**

I could feel a strange aura coming from Daisuke as he slowly stood up. Whatever it was, it made my hair stand on end. For the first time I felt afraid. _Why should I be afraid? He's just human. _I watched as he wiped his chin, his blood smearing on the back of his hand and tensed as he walked closer to me, his eyes shadowed by his crimson bangs. I crouched into a stance, prepared to defend myself. He walked closer to me. Suddenly, he raised his head. What I saw surprised me greatly. There was anger and hatred reflecting of those innocent eyes. Pure anger and hatred.

"You…you killed Satoshi," he said, his voice choked with emotion. "YOU KILLED HIM!" he yelled and rushed at me. He punched me in the stomach, hard. I doubled over and clutched my stomach, gasping for breath. He delivered another series of blows to my side. I finally was able to block his next attack and throw him at a fountain. He collided hard against the statue and fell into the water.

Why they had placed a fountain in the middle of the park was a wonder to me.

Daisuke crawled out of the fountain, choked out blood, and gave me a look of deepest loathing. _I never knew that such an innocent child could hold so much hatred in their heart._ I grinned at Daisuke as he looked at me with his crimson eyes. They were glowing strangely. Sometimes you saw red in his eyes and sometimes violet. I chuckled for now I had remembered that Daisuke and Dark shared the same body.

"So Dark, you loved Krad? Interesting…," I said, stroking my chin thoughtfully. Daisuke tensed, confused for a moment, then started to bristle in anger.

I ignored his reaction and produced a small shimmering blue globe from my hand, and bounced it in the air. It was no bigger than an egg. I grinned evilly at Daisuke's befuddled expression, snatching the blue globe as it fell.

"You know what this is?" I asked casually, flinging it again in the air and catching it.

Daisuke shook his head, his eyes following the movements of the blue globe as it bounced in my hands. I tapped the sphere with my nail. It became transparent and a tiny figure was curled in a ball at the center. Daisuke's eyes widened.

"That's…!" Daisuke gasped.

"Yes, this is Satoshi. You see Daisuke, I hold his life in the palm of my hand. Literally. You don't want me to slip...," I pretended to drop the ball but caught it swiftly, "…and drop it."

I watched Daisuke as he looked at the ball in my hand, horrified. I could not help laughing at his face.

Thinking of a better idea, I pressed the globe against my chest. It disintegrated into blue dust and vanished. Satoshi was inside me now. We were one…for now. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of superiority and power.

He started to stir within me. I grinned. Time for the game to begin.

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I watched Kariudo as he reopened his eyes and smirked at me. _Why is he looking at me like that? Did something good happen to him? And where's Satoshi? How **did** he get Satoshi? _A stream of questions flew through my head. But I knew one fact: If something good happened to him then… that's bad news for me. Really bad.

I watched alertly as Kariudo walked closer to me with a confident air. There was no hesitation in his movements. He looked as if he knew what he was going to do. He walked purposefully towards me…but he was walking pretty slowly.

_Daisuke, be careful. I think he's up to something, _Dark said warningly. I mentally nodded in my head.

_He is up to something,…but what? _I asked Dark. Dark looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, but his expression was grim.

_Wait and find out, _he said.

_I'd rather not, _I stated flatly.

_Wait a minute…was that Satoshi in that little globe thingy-majigy? _Dark asked worriedly.

_You call it a thingy-majigy? That's pretty lame, _I snorted.

_Shut up and answer the damn question._

_Yes, Satoshi was "in that little globe thingy-majigy," _I quoted.

_Haha, very funny, _Dark said sarcastically.

_Funny indeed, _I said eyeing Kariudo warily as he continued to inch closer. He suddenly stopped a yard away from me.

_He's up to something, _Dark said, watching Kariudo through my eyes as he pulled something from his hair.

_Do you think! _Now it was my turn to be sarcastic.

_What the hell did he pull out? A rose? _Dark snorted.

_I think he's trying to imitate Kurama from that show "Yu Yu Hakasho". _I answered, watching Kariudo as he spun the rose between his fingers.

_Haha! A rose! What, he's gonna pull out a vine from it! Haha! _Dark laughed.

_Shut up, you're hurting my head, _I complained. But Dark, of course, ignored me completely.

"You know what this is?" Kariudo suddenly said gaining my attention. He twirled the rose until it was spinning like a top on his palm. I kept my eyes on the rose when suddenly, it vanished from his hand. I blinked, wondering where it was. Then, I saw a red blur from the corner of my eye.

_Daisuke! Watch out! _Dark shouted at me.

He was not able to warn me on time. Before I could move my body, I felt a prick on the back of my neck. I tried to move my hand and feel what poked me but…I couldn't. My body was paralyzed except for my eyes. I could see but I could not move. Not only that but I could not get any oxygen into my lungs. I was trapped in my own body.

I heard a soft chuckle that was very close to me. He was near. My eyes flickered to where he stood. Surprisingly, he was only a foot from me to my right. Why didn't I see him before? My eyes dimmed as I struggled to breathe. No use. I could not get any air to my lungs.

Suddenly, I could breathe again, but I still could not move from my neck down. I breathed in as much air as I could until I felt as if I would burst from so much oxygen. It was almost as if there would be no tomorrow. To me, it felt like it.

Kariudo looked amusedly at me. He was obviously enjoying watching me in pain. He stepped closer to me and grabbed my chin, jerking it up so we could see eye to eye.

"Well, well…did you enjoy that little experience? I hope you did because there are still more to come. More…painful experiences. Don't worry. It **might** be over soon," Kariudo said as I whimpered from his painful grip.

His grip, however, tightened even more, which sent me crying from pain. I closed my eyes. I wanted it to be over soon. I felt Kariudo release my chin and step backwards. Why, wasn't he torturing me? My curiosity was too great. I opened my eyes to see why Kariudo was so silent.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared into the expressionless cerulean eyes of Satoshi Hikari.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **Cliffhangers, cliffhangers. Love the cliffhangers.

**Everyone: **We're not surprised. You always left cliffhangers.

**WhiteWolf92: **So true…

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	9. Ch8: Lost

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. Period. Well I might…jk. Well enjoy the story!

**Chapter 8**

**(Satoshi's POV) **

I opened my eyes wearily. Where was I? I looked around, taking in my surroundings. It was rather…dark. _Why? _I wondered. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when a sudden blinding light appeared out of nowhere in front of me. I squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden intense light. My eyes finally adjusted but I could still see some red dots in my vision. Although the red dots didn't disappear, and even though I couldn't see very well, I realized that I was in some kind of park and the light was the sunlight peering through the trees. _Wasn't it dark before? What the hell happened!_ Then, I noticed that I was not alone.

The person in front of me was in a terrible state. Daisuke. My eyes widened as Daisuke lifted his hand and tried to touch me. He was so pathetic. He was desperate. And I knew, right now…he needed me. I tried to reach him. I wanted to hold him, to tell him that everything was alright, but a powerful hand grabbed my shoulders, preventing me from going to him. _What the hell! What's the matter with me! I need to help Daisuke!_

"_Oh no you don't," _a voice barked at me. Suddenly I was in darkness once again. I was back inside…somewhere…but the hand did not let me go.

"_Is that you Krad? Let me go!" _I repeatedly fought and writhed.

"_I am not Krad and I will not let you go," _the voice said simply.

Still struggling to have the invisible hand release me, I thought back, "_If you're not Krad, then who are you? You sound a lot like him. Whoever you are, let me go! Daisuke's hurt!" _

"_Do you think I care if he's hurt?"_

"_Well you sound a lot different than Krad," _I said sarcastically.

The voice was silent for a moment then it said quietly, "_You're friend, Krad, is no longer here. He is… somewhere else."_

"_Then who are you?" _I said rudely. I gave up struggling and stood still.

"_That's a good boy. Now stay like that. Perhaps…we'll both play a game...later," _the voice said.

"_You didn't answer my question," _I said sharply.

"_I never knew that the Hikaris could be so…," _the voice trailed off.

_Why doesn't he answer the stupid fucking question! _I thought angrily.

Abruptly, I felt fingers stroke my cheek for a moment, then dropped down onto my shoulder. I shuddered as I felt someone nibble my ear. I turned abruptly, expecting to see someone. No one was there…but I could hear…moans?

_What the fuck? _I thought. Now this was getting strange.

Then, there was something else I realized. I could still see Daisuke and feel everything but I wasn't exactly there. It was like that time when Krad took over my body when I was over at Daisuke's house. That's when Krad tried to rape poor Daisuke but I stopped him in time. He still held my outward appearance but it was him inside. But he let me feel everything. He wanted me to feel the joy of taking Daisuke's virginity…not that I liked it. Luckily he was unsuccessful because Dark came out and began to beat the crap out of the blonde…stealing a kiss in the process. I really hoped that this person wouldn't do the same to Daisuke and me.

"_We are one, like you and Krad once were," _the voice said. The voice echoed all around me. I perked my ears, straining to hear anything else to give me the location of this person.

"_What's your name?" _I asked cautiously.

Suddenly, a blonde man appeared a few yards away. He **was **Krad! I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms. _That liar, _I thought.

"_You told me you weren't Krad," _I accused him as he strolled across the dark floor. _Wait, when did this place have a floor! I don't get it._ He circled me, looking at me making me feel…dirty. I had a strong urge to take a shower right now.

"_I'm not," _the man said smoothly. He stood in front of me and eyed me up and down.

I was getting slightly annoyed. _What is he doing and why is he looking at me like that? _I thought. "_Well you look like him," _I pointed out as his eyes slowly trailed up my neck. His eyes looked appraisingly into my eyes and shrugged.

"_I do look like him, but I am not him."_

"_So you're his twin?" _I asked surprised.

"_I can't believe you forgot so easily. Do you not remember what happened at your school?"_

"_So you're his twin?" _I repeated irritably. _This man doesn't know how to give a straight answer._

"_No."_

"_Then will you explain and not leave these holes for me to fill? I may be good at filling holes but they are not always accurate." _

"_Where should I start?" _The man asked.

"_First, tell me your name." _

"_Kariudo."_

"_Hunter," _I whispered.

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"S-Satoshi?" I stuttered. He was looking straight at me but…he didn't do anything except…stare. _Doesn't he remember me? _I reached my hand out to touch him. A sudden realization came to his eyes. He made a move toward me but something seemed to hold him back. I frowned as Satoshi suddenly fell backwards and landed hard on his back. Now this was getting scary.

"Satoshi?" I called nervously. I walked over to him and kneeled at his side. I tentatively raised a hand, and placed it on his forehead. I jumped slightly. Something seemed to have pricked my hand just now. What was going on?

_Why did Kariudo change into Satoshi? Why? How? _

I was still contemplating on what happened when my acute ears heard a low moan escape from Satoshi's throat. I looked down at him. He was sweating slightly. I gently lifted his head and placed it on my lap. My fingers slowly combed through his silky hair and brushed them away from his eyes. _He's having a nightmare…isn't he? _I thought.

"_Daisuke", _Dark spoke softly.

"_Yes," _I answered, cradling his head.

"_You really do love him…don't you?"_

"_Yes." _I could not keep my eyes off of the beautiful angel that was there on my lap. He was so beautiful.

"_I'm sorry, if I didn't tease Satoshi like that, none of this would have happened."_

"_It's all right, Dark. I know that you didn't know that this would happen." _

"_Still…," _I could see Dark's eyes starting to water. I was surprised. This was the first time I saw him cry like this.

_It's all right."_

"_No it's not. He took Krad away from me and Satoshi away from you." _

"_Everything **will **be all right," _I said firmly.

"_I'm not so sure this time," _Dark whispered.

_Poor Dark. He suffered as much as I did, _I thought to myself as I stroked Satoshi's cheek.

_He lost the person he loved the most.

* * *

_

**WhiteWolf92: **This is sad…

**Dark: **I so do not love Krad.

**Krad: **Hmph. Of course you don't.

**Dark: **That's right. (thinks of an idea and starts to stare evilly at Krad) Oh Kraaaaaaaaad.

**Krad: **(sweatdrops) What the hell do you want this time?

**Dark: **Why don't you come over for some "tea"?

**Krad: **I don't want any fuckin' tea.

**Dark: **Oh come on…it'll be good "tea". I promise. (pouts)

**Krad: **(misses his real meaning completely) I said I don't want any.

**Dark: **(marches over to Krad and whispers the real meaning of "tea" in his ear)

**Krad: **(starts to blush) Oh… right,… "tea".

**Dark: **Yeeess… "tea" (hauls Krad away by the arm)

**WhiteWolf92: **(stares at them and sweatdrops) Those two are really weird…

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Ch9: To Love You

**Disclaimer: **I claim no responsibility…

**WhiteWolf92: **hmmm…I wonder where Dark and Krad is…

**BOOM!**

**WhiteWolf92: **What the fuck happened? Well while I found out what happened, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**(Krad's POV)**

I slammed my fists against the glass. No use. I couldn't get through. I sighed and sat down cross-legged on the floor, frustrated. _Why couldn't I get out?_ I ran my fingers through my hair, closing my eyes. My fingers caught onto the elastic band of my hair tie. It was so tight that it was giving me a slight headache. Besides, obviously I was going to be in here for some time. I tugged it slightly and it snapped open, allowing my blonde hair to fall onto my shoulders like a waterfall. I encircled the string onto my wrist and allowed myself to keel over backwards onto my back, my arms cushioning my head as I fell onto the cold floor. I spread my legs out and stretched, yawning at the same time.

_If Satoshi sees me now, what will he think? _I chuckled at the mental picture of Satoshi staring at me, speechless, a small glint of amusement in his eyes.

There was nothing I could do at the moment. I tried everything I could to have myself freed from this prison but nothing worked. I had exhausted myself trying to break through. _Oh well, might as well rest, _I thought, as my eyes began to close. I could see a dream flickering on the edge of my consciousness.

Suddenly, I heard a small giggle above me. My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was a pair of purple eyes gazing into mine. My eyes widened in surprise and the first thing that came into mind was _What is Dark doing here! _Later on, I realized that the pair of eyes belonged to a small girl with long blonde hair and a pair of wings. One wing was black and the other, white. She was wearing a black cloak and underneath that, a sleeveless white shirt and blue jeans.

"You're really pretty," she said, smiling.

I didn't know what to say. I stared at this strange girl, puzzled. There was no fear at all in her eyes. She was not afraid of me at all as others would have been. She continued to smile at me in that same friendly way. I frowned as I noticed that her eyes held no emotion whatsoever.

"Er…thank you?" I said, unsure of what to say.

The girl watched me with blank eyes as I propped myself up onto my elbows her smile never wavering. She reminded me very strongly of Niwa…and Satoshi…

I growled low under my throat. "What do you want?"

The girl gave me a small giggle, disregarding my question. Her head tilted to one side like a dog would and said cheerfully, "My name is Nanashi! Nice to meet you Krad Hikari!" Both of my eyebrows rose. _How does she know my name? _

"How'd you…?" I started to ask put then she did the most curious and most annoying thing. She sat on top of my stomach.

"Will you get off me!" I snarled angrily. "I don't like it when people, especially girls, sit on me."

Nanashi tilted her head to the side again, looking at me with those empty violet eyes. She gave a small laugh that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

"Girl? You're funny," she said giggling.

I was perplexed at her statement. Then, realization dawned on me. The **boy **leaned over, his face inches away from mine. His tongue flicked out, wetting my bottom lip. He then proceeded to straddle my hips. _How can such a small boy hold so much power! _I thought gritting my teeth as I felt invisible binds on my entire body when I tried to move. Nanashi rested his head on my chest, purring like a cat.

"I can be a girl if you want me to be," he said seductively, running his fingers across the fabric of my shirt, reaching for the buttons.

I bit my lip and gathered in my remaining power. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists until my knuckles whitened. Finally, I could move again, but barely. My fists clenched and unclenched from the exertion of keeping my body in my control. Panting slightly, I pushed Nanashi off forcefully and rose awkwardly, feeling weaker than a newborn kitten. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nanashi looking very furious…

* * *

**(Dark's POV) **

_Krad… _

I sat in the corner of Daisuke's mind, staring at my lap. I felt as if the world had ended when Krad died. I hugged my knees and rested my chin on them, holding back tears.

"_Dark, you sure you're alright?" _Daisuke asked me. He appeared before me and rested a hand on my shoulder, concern painted all over his face.

"_I'm fine!" _I said a little too harshly. Daisuke snatched his arm back as though it was burned.

"_Sorry," _Daisuke whispered, his eyes showing his hurt. I exhaled slowly and glanced at him.

"_No, I should be sorry, Daisuke. We kinda go way back,"_ I said.

"_Why don't you tell me everything? It might make you feel better and I'll understand this situation a bit better," _Daisuke said, placing his warm hand back onto my shoulder.

I gazed at him, hesitating. _Should I tell him? _But an assuring nod from him cooled down my fear. I told him my story.

* * *

(**A/N: **_Italics is the story and _regular is Dark's memory. Got that?)

"_Krad and I weren't always a curse. Before we became a curse our families, and before Krad decided to forget about me,…we were what you might call close friends... we were so innocent back then. When we became friends, we had to keep it a secret and act like we hated each other because…well…our families weren't the best of friends. I guess it was because our family was a bunch of thieves and Krad's family didn't like that. Krad, however, didn't care about this at all. The first time we met was on a bridge. I don't think that the bridge is there anymore. I think they tore it down long ago…anyways, when we met that time, we instantly fell in love…well, I did anyways…"_

I slipped out of the house as quietly as I could. I slipped into the shadows and went to my secret place: the bridge overlooking a small river. The time I like to go to the bridge is at night time when the bridge and river are bathed in moonlight. The rarest fish and birds come out at that time. Some are magical and they can talk to you and associate with you as long as you don't try to cook them or…you get the point. There are some people that love to throw rocks at fishes along the way but that was rare.You could also tell the river of your problems. The river can speak too, in a way that is not in tongue but somehow, you can feel what the river is trying to say to you…

I halted as I acknowledged that there was a person standing on the bridge, staring into the water. Apparently this guy didn't see me yet. I decided to ask who he was. I stepped out of the shadows and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, startled and gazed at me with his cat-like golden orbs warily.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes widening. This person was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He had long golden hair tied in a ponytail that reached past his knees. Bangs covered his forehead and there was a lock of hair in front of his face that reached down to his petite waist. He was wearing all white. He was the complete opposite of me.

(A/N: Krad was younger back then. He has shorter hair.)

"I could ask you the same," the golden-haired angel said. I could barely register what he said. I was transfixed by his beauty. How many people do you see these days that look this gorgeous?

"You're so beautiful," I blurted. I don't know why I had said that but soon after, realizing what I said, I blushed. The angel raised a brow at me and crossed his arms.

"Oh really?" he asked, a hint of a British accent in his voice, "Thank you." I recognized that a small smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

I looked down at my feet blushing. I felt so embarrassed! But he's so beautiful for a young man!

"_Soon, we became fast friends, not knowing or caring our family backgrounds. Later, I thought that I should tell him everything about me and I did. Krad wasn't angry about it. He just said that it doesn't matter what I did as long as I was a good friend. Then, he told me about himself, too. Strangely, even though our families were against each other, we weren't. When we got a little older though, around your age, we fell in love with each other. We declared our love for each other on that same bridge two years later...,"_

"It's beautiful," Krad whispered, staring into the blue waters.

"And I'm not?" I teased him. Krad narrowed his eyes at me. I gazed into the waters also and spied two fishes swimming around each other. One was gold and the other, a rich dark purple. I watched them, entranced, when suddenly, I felt a hot breath on the back of my neck and arms wrapping around my waist.

"Krad?" I asked, bewildered as he trailed light kisses along my neck. I looked at our reflection in the water. I could see his eyes filled with desire and something else…love.

"Krad?" I called again.

Krad did not answer but nestled his head between my neck and shoulder. He nipped my neck lightly, causing me to moan. I tilted my head back, allowing him better access to my throat. While he was nipping me here and there, his fingers made it down to the buttons of my shirt. He ripped my shirt open, exposing my torso. The shirt slipped off my shoulders and fell onto the floor. His fingers massaged me and he traced small circles on my chest and stomach. It increased the pleasure and I became more and more aroused.

His hand rubbed the bulge between my legs, making me gasp. I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around and pressed my lips against Krad's. I pushed against Krad's lips with my tongue requesting entrance. Krad complied and allowed my tongue entry, moaning as I explored his mouth. I ran my tongue along the roof of Krad's mouth. Krad's hand hesitated at my waist, but only for a moment, before he slowly slid his hand from my waist to undo my belt. The belts and pants slipped down my legs to join with my other article of clothing. Krad broke from me looking down. He looked highly amused.

"You don't wear any underwear?" he asked, flipping his ponytail out of the way.

"So?"

"So?" Krad asked, raising a brow at me. He looks so cute when he does that.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one without clothes on?" I pouted. Krad laughed.

"You want me to strip for you?" he asked, seductively. He planted his hands beside both sides of my waist, his hands clutching the bridge. This time, he was the one to capture my lips in a heated kiss. After a few minutes, we parted, gasping for air.

"Yesss," I answered, equally seductive. Krad raised my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Maybe we should do this in oh, I say, after a few years?" he said, his other hand caressing ever so closely to my manhood. I exhaled sharply, my back arcing.

"K-Krad!" I let a strangled moan. Gods, I need his touch! Doesn't he see that!

Krad chuckled and peeled off his own clothes. After the last piece of fabric fell off, I observed Krad's body, taking it all in greedily. He closed the distance between us, claiming my lips in another passionate kiss. Breaking from me, he placed feathered kisses on my body, going lower and lower. Now, he was facing my erection. He looked up at me, as if questioning but a hungry look from me allowed him to…

"_Dark! That's enough!" Daisuke said, horrified, trying to block the image from his head._

"_Don't you want to know the details," I said mischievously, looking at Daisuke with feigned innocence._

"_No! Tell me something else!"_

"_Oh all right. Anyways, after a few years after that, our families found out. In conclusion," Dark said, speaking like a college professer, "we were forever cursed to live in the bodies of the Niwa and Hikari, although it was curse to them, too."

* * *

_

**(Daisuke's POV)**

"Wow, what a story," I said, combing Satoshi's hair. He was still unconscious unfortunately.

"_Yep," Dark said, sighing._

"_I see you're in a better mood."_

"_Who wouldn't. You would too if you had hot se…,"_

"_Dark!" _I reddened in embarrassement. _"Keep that too yourself!"_

"_I am keeping it to **myself**," Dark said casually. _

I could have slapped myself. Of course, Dark's me. I looked down at Satoshi. When is he ever going to wake up? I stroked his cheek and traced his lips sadly. I miss him so bad.

* * *

**(Dark's POV)**

"_So Daisuke, is he…," _I did not complete my sentence. A sudden thought came to me. _Could it…?_

"_Daisuke, do you know anything about that mirror we stole?"

* * *

_

**WhiteWolf92: **I am so angry right now…

**Dark: **Why?

**WhiteWolf92: **Because you just blew up my kitchen!

**Dark: **Oh yeah huh?

**WhiteWolf92: **What the fuck were you doing!

**Dark: **I was making tea.

**WhiteWolf92: **You were making tea…

**Dark: **Yep.

**WhiteWolf92: **Grrr….when I get my hands on you…

**Dark: **Hey, I wasn't the only one making tea. Krad was in this too!

**Krad: **You're always pinning the blame on someone else…(shakes head)

**WhiteWolf92: **Don't worry Krad, I know it's not your fault. (pulls out a sword) But Dark…you will pay…

**Dark: **(sweatdrops) err…hang on a minute! You shouldn't have that…!

**WhiteWolf92: **By the time I count to ten, you better have your sorry ass far away from here as possible…1…2…

(Dark runs away. WhiteWolf92 counts to ten and chases after him) I'm gonna kill you!

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	11. Ch10: Unsolved Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. Think of what I'll do!

**A/N: **Sorry peoples but I don't think I'll be able to update for some time. My computer messed up...

**Chapter 10 **

**(Daisuke's POV)**

_"Daisuke, do you know anything about that mirror we stole?" _Dark asked.

I frowned slightly, pondering his question for a moment. I did know a little...but what was that to do with our situation? I pulled off my jacket and folded it, placing it on the floor. Then, I gently moved Satoshi off my lap and onto the jacket.

_"Daisuke, do you hear me?" _

_"Hold on, I'm thinking,"_ I said. I spread my legs out, stretching them.

Then, I remembered something else. My eyes widened. That was not good. It was definitely not good at all.

"Dark, there's a problem," I said aloud.

I felt pain as if something was tearing me in two but soon, the pain receded and I saw Dark materialize in front of me. Brushing his hair from his eyes, only to have them fall back again, he glanced at me curiously. He sat down cross-legged in front of me, folding his arms under his chest.

"What?"

"How'd you do that?" I asked him, surprised.

"I can only do this for a short amount of time. Now tell me Dai, **what do you know**?" He said, emphasizing each word.

Sighing, knowing that he would not answer me more than that, I spoke, "It's not just 'that mirror' it's the Mirage of Angels."

"I don't fuckin' care if it's called Mirage of Angels, or Crap of Angels or whatever. Just tell me the damn details," Dark growled at me.

Then, I did something out of character. I glared at him. The only response was a similar glare, directed back at me. My glare intensified. His did, too. _Great, now we're doing a staring contest, _I thought. After a while, I chose to ignore him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the Mirage of Angels has magical properties that are quite different than the others. It only works when a magical being such as you and Krad look into it. That's when the magic is implemented. It mirrors the magical being, which in this case, I should say Krad. Then, the being is drawn from the mirror into the real world. Like a mirror, Krad and Kariudo look the same, but they have different "personalities". But there is one minor drawback to that magic. The being that is outside must be reflected in the mirror or, in other words, there has to be another being inside the mirror world. That is what we call a "switch". That is what Kariudo performed...,"

"Wait," Dark cut in, "How come Satoshi didn't switch either?"

"Because he's not a magical being, that's how the mirror works," I said patiently.

"Oh. Then how come they didn't know about this artifact? They are Hikari and they should have known what this was," he said.

I sighed, shaking my head. The fatal mistake.

"The thing is, they weren't the only ones who made this artifact. I'm afraid that there was another family that were involved in the making, too."

* * *

**(Krad's POV)**

I gritted my teeth as I slid down the slick glass. I was bruised several places. Not to mention that I was bleeding profusely from a wound around my thigh. I dodged another blast from Nanashi who was watching me, an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"Come on Krad. Stay stiiilll," Nanashi mocked.

He flung another blast at me. It hit me, hard. I ended up rolling over on the floor, skidding to a stop several yards away. He walked over to me effortlessly and grabbed my shirt.

"What? Are you hurt? I'm sorry, maybe I just have to...," he threw me bodily at an invisible wall, snarling, "hurt you some more!"

I heard a crunch and a burning pain around my knee and chest. I tried to stand, but ended up slumping, groaning from the incredible pain. I was sure that a rib must have pierced my lung. Everytime I took a breath, I felt as if a tree trunk smashed into me, cutting off my air supply. My vision was getting blurry.

_So this is what pain is, _I thought. I knew pain, but my previous experience was nothing compared to this.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

"So that's what happened," I said. I looked down at my feet. _So I'm stuck with a person that ismore insane than Krad. I didn't even think that was possible, _I thought.

"So even if I tried to kill you, that wouldn't be possible?" I asked.

Kariudo shook his head. "Like I said, I divided my soul. I have only half of my soul here and half, the one I like to call Nanashi, is still in a safe place."

"Why are you telling me that? You know I might be able to kill both of those halves, right?"

Kariudo smiled, making me feel...slightly awkward. He strode over to me and placed a hand onto my shoulder. I fidgeted as he leaned closer. I could feel his hot breath on my ear and neck. He was too close to me.

"Even then, Satoshi, you cannot kill **me**," he whispered.

His hand slowly slipped down my shoulder to my chest, his fingers playing with the buttons on my shirt. I tensed as he undid the first button, working on the next. He nipped my ear gently. I could not get rid of the feeling of wanting to take a shower.

"Stop," I said harshly.

He did not stop, but continued to pull off my shirt. His fingers worked on my nipples, drawing them to attention. I tried to pull away but ended up with my back against the wall. He had me cornered. His hands went to my pants. Moments later, it fell to the floor also. He straddled my hips, his leg going between my legs. I could feel his hardness through the thin fabric of my boxers. I tried to push him off again, but he grabbed my wrists quickly, preventing me from doing so.

"Remember when I said that we would play later?" he said huskily.

"..." I did not answer his question. I knew what he would say.

"Well, now it's time to play."

* * *

**(Dark's POV)**

"WHAT!" I said, shocked. Hikari? Working with another family?

"Surprising isn't it? Our families aren't the only ones that have a curse," Daisuke said.

"Who's family? And what is this curse?"

"The Tanaka family. The curse is kind of like our curse. It concerns a fallen angel named Nanashi. Very similar to our curse except Nanashi is kind of crazy."

"What the hell! How crazy!"

"To the point where he has another level of craziness to be named for."

"Damn."

"Yeah, I know. The last Tanaka thought him as a threat so he needed Hikari's help to seal this being, so they made the Mirage of Angels. Together they sealed Nanashi inside with a few secrets. But, Nanashi had a few tricks up his sleeve. He learned a magic called "rebound". So he divides his soul in half and one half is sealed while the other half...when there is another being that looks in, that's when he takes the "switch". He can mold into another person. No one knows his true form except for Tanaka. We need him to know how to seal the other half."

"Then we should go look for him!"

"Unfortunately, he's dead."

"WHAT!"

"He was last of the line, so that's why we have a problem," Daisuke finished sadly.

"There always has to be catch," I said, frustrated.

"At least we have one lead."

"What?"

"I think I know where Krad is," Daisuke said, giving me a look.

I suddenly smiled, too. He was in the mirror. The only problem was getting him out. But at least, we knew something. Feeling reenergized, I jumped up, prepared to run to Daisuke's house. Turning around, I saw Daisuke hopping around on his foot and slumping slightly.

"Come on Dai, what's the matter with you?" I asked, my brow furrowing. It was a sight, watching him trying to stand, then falling again. He fell onto his knees. I walked over to him.

"Daijouka?"

"My foot fell asleep," Daisuke said, giving me a pathetic look.

I ended up, rolling around the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Daisuke looked down at me, pouting.

"What's so funny?"

"HAHAH! The...HAHA...way you...," I choked. His befuddled expression only made me laugh even more. I knew if I didn't stop soon, I would die from laughter. But Daisuke looked so...Tears started to come from my eyes and I held my stomach, trying to breath.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **I know it was short. Don't bite me because I didn't write much. The only reason is because my computer tries to shut down on me but next time I'll try writing more ok? 

**Dark: **(still laughing) HAHAHA!

**Krad: **(walks out of mirror and hits Dark on the head. Then, he walks back in.)

**WhiteWolf92: **Hey! You can't do that!

**Krad: **Yes I can.

(WhiteWolf92 and Krad starts to argue on and on while Dark...)

**Dark: **x.x

(Daisuke starts cracking up and WhiteWolf92 and Krad stare at him.)

**Krad: **Should I?

**WhiteWolf92: **No. Should **we**?

(Then, nodding at each other, WhiteWolf92 grabs a sword and Krad walks with a feather in his hand)

**Daisuke: **Uhh...(sweatdrops) Why are you looking at me like that? EEEEP! (runs away while WhiteWolf92 and Krad chase after him)

(You hear a bunch of screams and thuds)

**WhiteWolf92: **(walks back with hair disheveled) Hope you liked our little show.

**BOOM!**

**WhiteWolf92: **KEEP IT DOWN! IF I FIND THAT YOU DESTROYED ANY PART OF MY HOUSE I'LL...

(there is a loud sound and one third of the house explodes)

**WhiteWolf92: **(Stares, disbelievingly at what is left of house) Haha... I'm ruined...(faints)

**Satoshi: **(walks in) What the hell...? Oh no Krad, you are not killing my uke! (runs into the fray)

**Dark: **x.x

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	12. Ch11: An Unwelcome Affection

**Disclaimer: **(in some kinda weird foreign language) jldkfjaklsjdfljaklfdjsakljdfja  
Translation: I do not own DNAngel. Do I look like I do?

**A/N:** Man it took such a long time to update! Thank you for your patience peoples. My computers totally messed up so I'm doing the typing in the library...anyways you probably want me to shut up so you could read the story. Ok then, I will!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(Last time on Dreams on Fate)**

**(Dark's POV)**

_"Then we should go look for him!"_

_"Unfortunately, he's dead."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"He was last of the line, so that's why we have a problem," Daisuke finished sadly._

_"There always has to be catch," I said, frustrated._

_"At least we have one lead."_

_"What?"_

_"I think I know where Krad is," Daisuke said, giving me a look._

_I suddenly smiled, too. He was in the mirror. The only problem was getting him out. But at least, we knew something. Feeling reenergized, I jumped up, prepared to run to Daisuke's house. Turning around, I saw Daisuke hopping around on his foot and slumping slightly._

_"Come on Dai, what's the matter with you?" I asked, my brow furrowing. It was a sight, watching him trying to stand, then falling again. He fell onto his knees. I walked over to him._

_"Daijouka?"_

_"My foot fell asleep," Daisuke said, giving me a pathetic look._

_I ended up, rolling around the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Daisuke looked down at me, pouting._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"HAHAH! The...HAHA...way you...," I choked. His befuddled expression only made me laugh even more. I knew if I didn't stop soon, I would die from laughter. But Daisuke looked so...Tears started to come from my eyes and I held my stomach, trying to breath._

_

* * *

_

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I huffed as I carried Satoshi's limp body on my back. It was a long way to my house from the park. After seeing a bench, I decided to rest for a couple of minutes before I actually tried to go downhill. Dark only made things worse.

_"Come on, I'll carry him for you," _He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

_"No thank you," _I said firmly.

_"Oh, come on. Just because you can't admit you're wimpy doesn't mean that you can't let me carry him."_

_"Oh really? I know what you're going to do though if I let you."_

_"What?"_

_"Dump him off in the nearest trash bin."_

In my head, I could hear Dark saying, "_Darn it,_" in my head.

"So you were going to dump him off in the nearest trash bin weren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

I turned around and saw an old lady glancing at me and Satoshi suspiciously. She was a large woman with a fat bag to match.

"It's not what you think! It's just that um...I can't really um...well he's my brother. Yeah! Um...,"

I gulped at the woman's piercing stare. "_You know that was a lame excuse. I could've done better than that," _Dark said.

_"Oh shut up," _I said angrily at him.

"I see...so you are brothers?"

"No-yes! Um...he's my stepbrother," I said.

Dark looked at me curiously in my mind. "_Stepbrothers...I thought that you were lovers."_

_"You better shut up or I'll seriously do something bad," _I snarled.

_"Like what?"_

I did not answer.

That fat lady looked at me some more then, satisfied, crawled away, wiggling a cane in front of her. I looked at her in surprise. "_She's blind," _I thought.

_"She is?"_

I watched as the fat lady turned a corner up the steps and vanished. I sighed. _That was...strange. _

_"We gotta go now. Come on, I'll carry Creepy Boy for you," _Dark pressed.

_"No."_

_

* * *

_

**(Reader's POV)**

Daisuke finally returned to house. As he carried Satoshi, he opened the door curiously. It was too quiet. _I bet mom set a load of traps today. Better watch out. You know what, I'll take a faster route. _

Daisuke closed the door again and stepped out onto his front yard again. He circled slowly around, taking care not to cause too much noise (sound detectors could be anywhere). He raised his head and looked up at his bedroom window. He spotted Wiz glancing at him from the sill.

"Wiz, come down," Daisuke whispered.

Wiz nodded and flew down. Landing on Daisuke's outstretched hand, Wiz kyuued several times.

"You sure there aren't any traps?"

"Kyuu," Wiz said, nodding.

"Are you positive? You're not lying are you?" Daisuke said suspiciously. Wiz looked at him indignantly and gave him a sharp kyuu (_what do you take me for?_)

"Are you sure that you're not...OW!" Daisuke yelped as Wiz jumped and smacked him on the nose.

"KYUU!"

"Alright, alright! I believe you! I was just making sure because Satoshi and Krad need help right now!"

Daisuke's finger's dug into the rough bark of the tree and he began to climb up (the tree was near his window).Crawling onto the edge of the branch, he opened the window and prepared to jump inside...until he heard Emiko screeching. Daisuke clapped his hands over his ears and yelped. He teetered on the edge of the branch, fell off, and plunged downward.

"AAAHHH!"

When they finally reached the ground, Daisuke winced as he felt Satoshi fall on top of him. After a few seconds, he blushed as he realized that they were in a...strange position. Satoshi was lying on top of his stomach and inches away from...Daisuke reddened even more. Pushing Satoshi off of him, he gulped. _Damn! _

_"What's the matter? Does the sight of him turn you on?" _Dark chuckled.

_"N...no...this...can't...be...happening...to me," _Daisuke shook his head. _Why does this always happen? I always end up...argh! _Daisuke hit his head with his fist. _Ow..._

"Daisuke! You brought White Wings! How can you bring something dangerous such as the White Wings to this house!"

"MOM! This is urgent! I need to tell you something! Get rid of all the traps and let me in!"

After scowling at Daisuke for a couple of seconds, she disappeared from the window. Daisuke sighed in relief. He propped Satoshi onto his back again and carried him to the front door. Emiko opened the door and frowning, said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

"You are my everything," Kariudo breathed softly in my ear. His hands held my arm behind my back, preventing me from escaping. I struggled as his hands traced my lips. His own lips brushed my neck and collarbone before returning to my ear again.

"Funny, I don't see how," I answered coolly as I continued to struggle.

"You seriously don't?" he whispered. His hands began caress my thighs.

"S...stop," I said sharply, holding back a small whimper. I couldn't let my enemy know that he was affecting me.

"Do you really want me to?" His hand cupped my groin.

I wanted to scream at him for touching me. My whole body tensed at the touch. This person wasn't Daisuke, therefore, I couldn't allow such affection from a stranger. Yet,...I closed my eyes as he began to stroke me gently, sending tingling sensations. I wished that Daisuke could touch me like this, but I knew he wouldn't.

_Daisuke, come soon_.

* * *

**WhiteWolf92: **I know that was short but at least I updated right?

**Satoshi: **Why is there so much raping in this story?

**WhiteWolf92: **Dunno...well anyways, I'll try to updatesoon alright? Like I said, my computer broke down so I can't really type much.

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	13. Ch12: Lost Love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait guys! I've had a lot of things going on and I've had to move several times. Plus, I'm in college now so things are ten times harder and I can barely find the time to type! So, here is another chapter!

* * *

**(Last time on Dreams of Fate)**

**(Satoshi's POV)**

_"You are my everything," Kariudo breathed softly in my ear. His hands held my arm behind my back, preventing me from escaping. I struggled as his hands traced my lips. His own lips brushed my neck and collarbone before returning to my ear again._

_"Funny, I don't see how," I answered coolly as I continued to struggle._

_"You seriously don't?" he whispered. His hands began caress my thighs._

_"S...stop," I said sharply, holding back a small whimper. I couldn't let my enemy know that he was affecting me._

_"Do you really want me to?" His hand cupped my groin._

_I wanted to scream at him for touching me. My whole body tensed at the touch. This person wasn't Daisuke, therefore, I couldn't allow such affection from a stranger. Yet,...I closed my eyes as he began to stroke me gently, sending tingling sensations. I wished that Daisuke could touch me like this, but I knew he wouldn't._

Daisuke, come soon.

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

When I gave the news to Mom, she wasn't pleased with the news I gave her. It took all of my power to pull her back from smashing he mirror that held Krad captive into pieces. "Mooooom! Please calm yourself!" I said, exasperated. She was struggling to reach for the mirror and almost caught hold of one end but I managed to place myself between her and the mirror.

"You are telling me that the White Wing is inside that mirror and yet you expect me to sit by and idly watch as he sits in there plotting! We should destroy him right away! He's been causing so much chaos in this town!" Emiko exclaimed, still struggling to take a hold of the sides of the mirror. Kosuke came to help, holding onto his wife's waist.

"Mom, it wasn't Krad's fault! There was something else in that mirror! Remember the Fallen Angel?" I asked, letting Kosuke calm down my mom.

Emiko stopped fighting abruptly. "The Fallen Angel?"

Kosuke looked relieved and released her.

"Yes, mom, the Fallen Angel was inside that mirror and he took Krad's place. **He's **the one wreaking havoc in our town."

Emiko covered her mouth and gasped. "You mean the Fallen Angel's broken out?" She started to pace the floor.

I nodded. We both looked into the mirror solemnly. "So how do we get him back out?" I asked, curiously, still gazing into the non-reflective surface. The surface had turned pitch black. It was like staring into an endless void.

Emiko moved closer, tracing her hands over the face of it. "It's a complicated bit of magic. Neither of our families had ever managed to duplicate it. The only person who could prevent this is already long gone." I looked at her crestfallen. _Does that mean there's no hope? _

"But there is maybe one way that we could get him out. But I'm afraid he'll have to be stuck in there until we figure it out. We have to make sure that we catch the "Fallen Angel" before it's too late," my mother continued.

I sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. You have to capture that Fallen Wing and bring him back here. That's the only guaranteed way of getting the White Wing back."

I felt a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was still something that bugged me.

"The good thing is we have the "Fallen Angel" here now. But he did something weird. He had Satoshi in this glowing ball and then he pushed it in his chest. Then he transformed into Sastoshi."

"Satoshi? He transformed into Satoshi?" Emiko asked sharply.

I nodded again. "He's transformed back and hasn't woken up since." I glanced at Satoshi who lay on the couch with a cold compress on his forehead.

"Are you completely sure that's what happened?" Emiko looked afraid.

"What? What?" I asked, alarmed.

Emiko rushed over to my father who was still standing beside his wife in deep contemplation. "Kosuke, get me Towa from the kitchen! It's urgent!"

Kosuke was out of the room in a flash.

"What? What happened? Why is that bad? If Satoshi transformed back, then doesn't that mean he's in control?"

Emiko looked grim. "Unfortunately, no. I'm afraid Satoshi's in grave danger."

* * *

**(Krad's POV) **

I lay on the floor, bleeding from several wounds on my body. Though it may seem pathetic, I tried to crawl away from the demon that was advancing behind me. I felt my body suddenly bounce like a basketball and I was flung against the slick glass. Then, I couldn't breathe. I clutched at my throat, trying to tear at the invisible hand that was trying to choke me to death. I raked my fingernails against my neck, my vision getting blurry.

He was singing. "Come my pet. Come play with me. Will you be a good boy? If you are going to be a good boy I won't punish you. But if you don't listen to me then I'll have to hurt you some more." He smirked.

I could suddenly breathe again. I propped myself up against the invisible wall, clutching my shredded neck. He was coming closer. I scrambled backwards along the wall, trying to escape from this small insane child. He tilted his head at me curiously. "Are you going to come to me like a good boy or not?"

I heard voices outside the mirror. _Daisuke and that woman Emiko is out there_, I thought. I looked out through the glass and saw them talking. When Daisuke moved, my eyes locked onto Satoshi's body. My eyes widened. _Satoshi? I need to get to him fast! He needs-_

Before I could finish that thought I was flung onto the ground and forced to bow before that insane little bastard.

"I said, are you going to be a good boy or not?" Nanashi demanded.

"Go to hell," I spat out.

* * *

**(Satoshi's POV)**

I struggled as he held me down. _N-no! I don't want this! _ I tried to crawl away from him, push him off, anything to get him off. But he was too strong. Kariudo leaned forward and started ravishing my neck, his hands caressing everywhere he could reach. I squirmed and snarled at him. "You won't get away with this. When Daisuke comes here, we will destroy you once and for all!"

Kariudo paused in his kissing of my stomach. "You are mistaken little Tamer. Once I have consumed you, I will possess power beyond all magnitude. Besides, even if your little Daisuke did manage to find a way to rescue you, by then, it would be too late since you would already be mine." He purred. He nipped at my ear, his hands still roving. They were cold.

"You're wrong, I already belong to him and him me," I lied.

Kariudo chuckled. He grabbed me by the throat, pinning me down more. I attempted to pry his hands open but he easily ignored me. "I know what your mind already says. He has rejected your advances. So you do not belong to anyone but me." He snatched my hands and easily trapped them above my head.

He leaned forward and bit my nipple, making me wince. This was wrong. _No, I have to get out of this!_

Freeing one of my hands, I punched him hard in the groin. Instead of weakening as I expected, he only growled. "Stop fidgeting Satoshi." He snapped his fingers and I felt invisible binds snake around my wrists and ankles and I was hoisted up, dangling by my arms with my legs outspread. This was not a very good position to be in.

"Now is time for my feast," his eyes roved over my body hungrily.

"N-no! You can't do this!" I clenched my teeth.

"Oh, but I can." He came towards me and he bent his head down, nipping my thigh. "I have waited for this moment for so long. You are far more beautiful than I expected. I am grateful that the Hikari family has kept up their appearances quite well."

"You fucking pedophile bastard," I swore at him.

He grinned. Then, he lowered his head and took my member whole in his mouth. I gasped. This was too unexpected. His tongue flicked around the tip of my member, sucking on it greedily. He pushed his hands up and down along my body smoothly, almost petting me, and I felt a jolt. He had used his magic on me! I felt my body grow hot and I clamped my eyes shut. I felt myself harden in his mouth as he sucked harder on me.

"S-stop it you sonuvabitch!" I panted out. His goddamn magic had me under his grasp.

He stopped momentarily. "You should be having fun too. Perhaps a bit more magic will suffice?" He pointed his finger at me.

I moaned loudly as I felt something prod my prostate. He resumed his sucking, eyeing me. "Moan louder for me." His tongue flicked at the tip. I panted.

_No! I'm going to come!_ I struggled to maintain my thoughts and hold it in but a sudden prod from inside made me lose my control. I groaned as I felt myself cum inside his mouth. He stood up and grinned, swallowing it. "Delicious." He purred.

I could barely think. _I can't believe I let myself lose control with this guy._ I thought in despair. I could also feel that he had become stronger. I thought bitterly, _Is this what he meant by "consume"?_

* * *

**(Daisuke's POV)**

I sat beside Satoshi, checking his pulse every few minutes for fear that he was dead and always felt relief when I felt his pulse, though faint. I sighed and grasped his hand. It was cold as ice despite the fact that he was sweating. I laid my head on his chest, biting back the tears that were threatening to pour out of me. I was scared because of what my mom had said.

_Daisuke, do you want me to take over?_ I heard Dark ask kindly.

_No, it's fine Dark, _I answered firmly.

_I promise I won't throw him in the nearest trash bin_.

I had to laugh. _It's not that. It's just - I want to watch over him. I want to make sure nothing happens to him_, I said determinedly.

Dark looked at me worriedly. _You have been through a lot. But, I know how you feel. Daisuke, could you do me a favor? _

I looked at him inside my head (I know, sound's weird). _What is it, Dark? _

_I'll have to use a bit of magic so we can split up for a second again. Is that okay with you? _

Before I could think of something to reply back to Dark, I felt a warm hand grasp my shoulder firmly. I turned around and spotted my dad smiling at me. He took my hand and placed something in my hand. I looked at the item inside my hand. It was a ring.

"Dad?" I said uncertainly.

Kosuke smiled. "Instead of Dark having to use your body to use magic, here is an item that you two can use. It can only be used three times for about an hour each. It will leave you feeling exhausted, but not as much as if you used your own magic to do it. It will create less strain on your body as well."

I looked up at him. _Did he read our minds? _I leapt forward to hug him. It was the first time I hugged my dad for years. "Thanks, Dad."

He looked very surprised but then his expression changed and he hugged me back. Just as abruptly, we parted and he looked at me with newfound eyes. "Go and get him. Good luck!"

I stared after his retreating back. Did he know somehow?

I glanced down at the ring. _Dark, do you want to use it? You can use it up to three times. _

Dark sighed. _Daisuke, I heard what he said. And yes I want to use it once. _

I inspected the ring. The problem was I didn't know how to work the thing. I closed my eyes. I wanted so much to protect Satoshi. And although I didn't want to admit it, Krad. It was thanks to the homicidal maniac that I was actually still alive. _We _have _to figure this out! We can't just stand here!_

_Then start thinking about Satoshi already you dolt, _Dark scowled.

_What? _I asked blushing, confused.

_That's how you work the thing. Now quickly think of how Satoshi kissed you!_

_Daaaaark! _I yelled internally at him, blushing. A flashback of Satoshi's soft lips against mine made me blush more. _Oh crap, _I felt an intense burning sensation inside my body. Then, I felt as if I was being torn in two and I screamed, clutching my chest. I was sweating. Then, inner peace. I felt warm hands catch my shoulders.

"Heya, don't overwork yourself. Just sit down." I heard Dark say.

Those were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

* * *

**(Dark's POV)**

We had the place to ourselves. Emiko, Kosuke, Towa and Daichi had all gone out to research on this Mirage of Angels thing. I picked up Daisuke's body and placed him gently beside Satoshi (the couch was big enough for the both of them). The pain must have been too much for him to bear, but I didn't have to worry. He would wake up soon. Now to business.

I walked over to the mirror that was right down the hallway and I made sure to avert my eyes.

"Krad, I hope you will listen to what I have to say to you. I know that we've had this rift between us for so long and I can't take it anymore. I know that you hate me for what you think I did, but I didn't kill anybody." _I wonder if he would even listen to me. _

"Krad, you already know I'm a phantom thief. I steal things. But I do it in order to seal the magical entities and save the people. I never killed that kid," I said firmly.

* * *

**(Krad's POV)**

Peace.

I stared up at the ceiling on my back in a pool of blood, staring up at the nonexistent ceiling. The little boy had disappeared. My body ached all over. _Crazy fuckin' bastard. _Ever since I had insulted him to his face, he had tortured me relentlessly, trying to turn me into the "good dog" that he wanted. But since I had such great pride and refused to give up, my reward was a constant horrific pain.

I heard footsteps behind the mirror. I looked out and saw Dark. A pang of loneliness filled my chest and I stumbled over to him. _Dark…_

"Krad, I hope you will listen to what I have to say to you. I know that we've had this rift between us for so long and I can't take it anymore. I know that you hate me for what you think I did, but I didn't kill anybody."

I stared at him. _Didn't kill..? _I felt the old anger stir in me again. _Liar_. I turned my back to him but could not help listening to his next words. "Krad, you already know I'm a phantom thief. I steal things. But I do in order to seal the magical entities and save the people. I never killed that kid." Unbeknown to me, I was straining to hear more of what he said, craving an explanation for what had happened years ago.

"Long time ago, there was an artwork I had to steal. It's called the "Fallen Angel". It was a masterpiece of pure horror. It was a Hikari creation, but it was a monster –like us. You know that boy? He got in an accident. The parents of that little boy asked the Hikari's to seal the boy's soul within a masterpiece. They created a monstrosity built on pure hatred and pure evil. That boy himself was evil, Krad. The Hikari's lost control of that artwork and the Fallen Angel broke free from his bonds. He started to suck people's souls. There are many people who died. If I didn't do anything, he would have destroyed this town long time ago." I heard the pleading note in his voice.

"But I didn't kill that boy. I sealed him within the artwork. But the Hikari creators did something with it and I don't know what happened to him after that. I don't know who told you I killed him but whatever the case is I didn't lie. You know I love you and I would never lie to you."

I leaned back against the glass, feeling the cool surface on the back of my head. _Is he telling the truth? No, he's lying again…._

_I propped myself on my elbows, bending over the bridge, watching the trees sway with the breeze. Red-orange leaves fluttered to the ground, blowing in different directions. I lifted my hand and made it dance in circles, making a small tornado of red and yellow leaves. It fascinated me. I saw a beautiful dove alight onto a tree branch just a few paces away. I smiled. I felt as if the world understood my feelings. Throwing my remaining bread crumbs for the fish to devour, I turned around. There before me was my lover. _

_I felt ecstatic. "Dark!" I took a step towards him. But something wasn't right. Bright splotches of blood painted his shirt and he had several gashes. _

"_Krad, y-you have to help me," he winced, staggering. He stepped over and clung to my white shirt. Red blossoms bloomed on the fabric where his blood-soaked hand touched. "Y-you have to believe me. I didn't kill anybody!" _

_I was confused. "Dark, you're not thinking straight! What happened!" _

_Dark drew in some rattled breaths. "Your parents…they killed-"_

"_STOP RIGHT THERE!" A stern voice called. _

_I saw my parents standing alert. "Krad, step away from the murderer!" _

_I looked at Dark, at my parents, then Dark again. "He's no murderer," I called out. _

_My mother marched over, grabbed me roughly by the wrist and pulled me with her. "Do as you're told son! He's a thief! A murderer! He must be executed for his crimes!"_

_It wasn't making sense to me. Dark would never do anything like that…would he? _

_Dark struggled to keep upright. "Goddamn you, don't you have any shame for manipulating your own child!" He snarled. _

_My mother clapped her hands over my ears. "Don't listen to what he is saying Krad! He's just trying to seduce you again!" _

_Dark growled louder. "Krad! They're just trying to sep-" but before he could finish, there was a blast and something whipped past my ear, striking Dark in the chest. I whipped around and saw that my father had fired a gun at Dark. "N-no!" I choked, running towards Dark. My parents yanked me back, my dad's gun at the ready. _

_Dark cursed. "WIZ!" _

_In a swirl of feathers, he was gone._

"_Drat that murderer!" My mother exclaimed._

_I was still stunned. Filled with anger, I yelled at my father. "Why'd you attack him like that!" _

_My parents looked at each other. "Krad, you have to stay away from him. He kills people. Enough with the repeating._

"_LIAR!" I shouted at them. "He would never do anything like that!" _

"_Krad, we have witnesses who saw it happen. They watched Dark murder that little boy!"_

_I was stunned. I couldn't believe my ears. It couldn't be true. Betrayal filled me and I felt a growing immense hatred. "Dark will pay," I growled. He had used me to hide from the law. _

I clenched my fists. _No, he's just trying to use me again. _

"Krad, your parents were the one who were the ones who probably killed him. They paid off your neighbors to tell you that I did it. The neighbors didn't want to get on your parents bad side. Even you know what your parents are like! Besides, why would I want to kill a little boy?"

His forehead was pressed against the glass, his tears streaming down the mirror.

"Why don't you believe me Krad?"

There was silence.

Dark bent his head, his hair shadowing his face. "I'm going to get you out of there, no matter what it takes!"

He raised his head and despite the fact that he still had tears in the corners of his eyes, he grinned. "Because I'm the Phantom Thief Dark and I will be your knight in shining armor!"

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. I chose to laugh at his cheesy line. "Dark, you bakka."

There was a soft tapping of a foot behind me. He was back.

* * *

**DevilintheAngel: **Wooot! Finally a chapter up! I'm trying to work on the chapter now. I have a sketch of how I want the story to be. So I hope to finish it all before I go back to school! Then I'm gonna try working on the other stories, too.

**Dark, Krad, Satoshi, Daisuke: **….

**DA**: What?

**D,K,S,D: **(all throw bricks at me and stomp off)

**DA: **-rubs head- I know I took so long but a warm hug would have been much nicer! (Is hit by a brick and becomes unconscious) . ororororo~~


End file.
